Orgueil et Sorcellerie — Dramione
by Holly Sugar
Summary: Hermione entend parler d'une étrange salle dans Poudlard gardée par des Serpentards ... Elle y croise le chemin d'un mystérieux blond renfrogné ... - Adaptation d'Orgueil et Préjugés dans le monde d'Harry Potter
1. Introduction

Cette Fanfiction est directement inspirée d'Orgueil et Préjugés que j'ai adapté au monde d'Harry Potter en version Dramione.

Pour qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion je vous ai fait une liste de choses importantes à savoir :

**\- Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. ( toujours important à rappeler )**

**\- Il ne s'agit pas ni de mes personnages ni d'une trame originale que j'ai créée il s'agit d'une adaptation.**

**\- Il n'y a pas non plus d'indice temporel précis par rapport au monde d'Harry Potter.**

**\- Cette fiction ne fait pas non plus une suite à des événements des films/livres Harry Potter.**

Sur ce, bonne lecture. J'espère que cette fanfic vous plaira.

**note 26/08/2020: Je suis actuellement en train de corriger les fautes potentielles contenues dans les chapitres de mon histoire. Je m'excuse d'avance pour celles qui seraient passées sous mon radar. N'hésitez pas à me les signaler :)**


	2. La salle de Dumbledore

Hermione flânait à travers les couloirs de Poudlard afin de se rendre jusqu'au réfectoire. Un livre à la main qu'elle venait de prendre à la bibliothèque. La jeune Gryffondor se passionnait plus qu'à l'accoutumée pour les livres moldus.

Elle avait pris l'habitude d'en lire après les cours dernièrement.

Cependant, la lecture de son livre si intéressant devait s'écourter. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Ginny et Luna. Pourtant, Hermione avait fait comprendre à Ginny qu'elle n'avait pas le temps. Mais cette dernière ne voulait pas en démordre. « Qu'est ce qu'elle peut être têtue quand elle s'y met » souffla Hermione, alors déconcentrée de sa lecture. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus très loin et se décida à ranger son livre avant d'arriver juste devant l'immense hall.

Hermione repéra vite ses deux amies, il fallait dire qu'elles n'étaient pas très discrètes, en particulier Ginny qui lui faisait de grands signes en sautillant comme si elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis une éternité. Luna, en revanche se faisait discrète, à son habitude, et se contenta de sourire un peu nerveusement.

Hermione devina que Ginny avait dû la mettre mal à l'aise et que ça avait peut être quelque chose à voir avec ce pourquoi elle tenait tant à lui parler.

La Gryffondor se glissa entre les tables pour arriver jusqu'à l'endroit où les deux filles étaient assises. Ginny lança :

\- « Te voilà enfin ! J'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais tenir ! »

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important que ça ? » répondit Hermione d'un ton déjà exaspéré par l'excès d'enthousiasme de son amie

\- « Figure toi que des bruits courent dans le château ! Il paraît que Dumbledore a fait ... »

\- « Parle moins fort » la coupa Luna en chuchotant

Ginny regarda autour d'elle et reprit plus doucement

\- « Il a fait apparaître une salle dans Poudlard ! »

\- « Une salle ? Mais ... » répondit Hermione perplexe

\- « Chuuuuuuut, attend, je ne t'ai pas tout dit ! Il parait qu'il a nommé des gens pour la garder ... »

-« Des Serpentards ... » ajouta Luna d'un ton grave.

-« Les rumeurs disent qu'il y a au moins Théodore Nott ! » renchérit Ginny.

Hermione était interloquée. Pourquoi faire apparaître une salle ? Et puis pourquoi la faire surveiller par des Serpentards ? Ils ne sont pas connus pour leur loyauté ... se dit-elle.

La Gryffondor posa les yeux sur Ginny et Luna. Elles étaient en train de débattre autour des différentes fonctionnalités que pourrait avoir une autre salle gardée par des Serpentards.

-« Je suis sure qu'il doit s'agir d'une salle de bal ! » dit Ginny.

-« Il y a d'autres utilités à une salle ... et puis on en a déjà une ...» Répondit Luna.

-« Le plus louche c'est l'utilité de la garder. Pourquoi garder une salle de bal ? En plus par des Serpentards ... Ça ne colle pas ... »

-« Hermione tu te poses toujours trop de questions ! Essaie de décompresser un peu. »

Hermione regarda Ginny. Elle avait l'air dans les nuages

-" Ginny pourquoi tu ne penses qu'à faire des bals ?" Demanda Hermione

-" Et qu'à Théodore Nott ..." ajouta Luna.

Ginny les toisa et pouffa avant de rétorquer :

-" Pour une fois qu'on peut penser à autre chose que les cours ! Et puis je vois pas pourquoi je n'aurai pas le droit de penser à Théodore Nott ... en plus on dit qu'il est encore célibataire !"

Luna baissa les yeux, visiblement gênée tandis qu'Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules d'un air blasé.

Décidément, Ginny ne changerait jamais.

Puis, Hermione se sentit lassée de ce genre de discussions. Elle se décida alors à aller voir Harry et Ron histoire de se changer les esprits.

La Gryffondor salua Luna et Ginny encore au cœur d'un vif débat au sujet de la fameuse salle. Ensuite Hermione traversa le grand hall pour se diriger en direction des dortoirs. Elle avait l'intuition que ses deux amis se trouvaient là-bas.

Sur le trajet, ses idées se bousculaient dans sa têtes. Cette idée de salle surveillée par Théodore Nott et d'autres Serpentards l'intriguait. Il fallait qu'elle découvre de quoi il s'agissait vraiment.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent ensuite sur Ginny et Luna. Toutes deux prenaient à coeur ces rumeurs. En particulier Ginny. Hermione désespéra de sa crédulité."On pourrait lui faire croire n'importe quoi si un garçon est impliqué." se dit-elle.

Une fois arrivée à la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle trouva ses deux amis en train de s'empiffrer de bonbons. Hermione vint s'installer à côté d'eux, les toisa d'un œil amusé et leur lança :

\- « Si vous continuez à vous goinfrer comme ça vous allez finir aussi gros qu'un troll des montagnes. »

\- « franchement t'exagère » répondit Ron interloqué.

Harry se contenta de rire amicalement avant de ranger des restes de sucreries et de jeter les emballages vides traînant par terre.

-" Harry ! T'es pas sérieux ! j'ai même pas finit ma chocogrenouille !"

-" Ronald Weasley cesse de te plaindre je ne peux pas me concentrer !" gronda Hermione qui s'était assise, son livre à la main.

-" je me demande ce que tes livres moldus ont de plus important que les plaintes de ton meilleur ami !" dit Ron sur un ton imitant la tristesse

les trois amis rirent à l'unisson; puis Harry lança :

-" Vous aussi vous avez entendu parler de la salle de Dumbledore ?"

Hermione leva les yeux de son roman et répondit d'un ton pensif:

-" Oui ... Ginny et Luna m'en ont parlé tout à l'heure..."

-" Hermione, à quoi tu penses ?" demanda Harry devinant les doutes de son amie.

-" Il y a quelque chose de pas clair dans tout ça ..."

-" C'est surtout les Serpentards ! Pourquoi leur faire confiance à eux ?" questionna Ron.

-" C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas tord" souligna Harry.

-" Je ne sais pas ... De toutes façons, il faut attendre que Dumbledore en parle officiellement."

Le lendemain, dès la première heure, le directeur Albus Dumbledore convoqua tous les élèves dans le réfectoire.

Tous étaient agités car tous avaient eu vent de la désormais connue salle de Dumbledore.

Lorsque les élèves furent assis, Dumbledore vint se placer devant eux, sur l'estrade à côté des autres professeurs. Il demanda le silence, et le hall devint plus silencieux qu'une tombe. Tous attendaient impatiemment le discours du directeur.

Il toisa silencieusement les élèves de la salle avant de commencer:

-" Je pense que chacun d'entre vous a eu vent de mon projet concernant une certaine salle..."

Des chuchotements se firent entendre à travers le hall.

" sachez qu'elle servira pendant les vacances de Noël, durant lesquelles je prépare plusieurs autres événements. Il s'agira de la Célébration de Noël"

Les chuchotements firent place d'un coup à plusieurs rires et discussions entre les élèves.

" Un bal se tiendra dans la salle lors du premier jour des vacances de Noël, il s'en suivra, les jours suivants, des festivités. Vous serez accueillis par des hôtes qui révéleront leur identité lors de ce même bal. Tout ceci dans le but de garder secrets les préparatifs bien sûr."

Hermione était abasourdie. Une célébration pareille ne s'était jamais faite à Poudlard. Néanmoins, elle trouvait l'idée amusante.

Ginny, qui s'était placée à côté d'elle, était aux anges. Elle n'arrêtait pas de glousser en parlant de la robe qu'elle mettrait. Elle n'était pas la seule.

Dès qu'elle pu, Luna se joignit à elles. Et, durant le reste de la journée, elles parlèrent de cette Célébration de Noël. Hermione était sincèrement amusée de l'idée et elle avait même hâte d'y être.

—-  
**Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre 1, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**  
**N'hésitez pas à commenter ... ( j'y répondrais au début du chapitre suivant)**  
**Sur ce, à dans une semaine !**


	3. Le bal d'Ouverture

**coucou ^^  
** **Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier **_**Emma26Watson**_** pour son commentaire et son attention.^^ :)**

**Pour te répondre, j'avais prévu une sortie 1 fois par semaine mais en ce moment il se trouve que j'écris beaucoup alors je les posterais en fonction de mon inspiration.^^**

**Néanmoins je ne ferais pas de looooooonnnngues poses et je ne posterais pas tous les jours non plus hehe**

**Sur ce, ****_Bonne lecture_**** ;)**

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, le directeur Albus Dumbledore et les autres professeurs donnèrent plus d'informations concernant la fameuse célébration de Noël.

Ainsi donc elle prendrait place pendant une semaine et serait composée d'un bal tous les deux jours. Naturellement les cours seraient annulés et tous les élèves de Poudlard seraient invités à rester.

Le premier jour des vacances, le vendredi soir, se tiendrait le bal d'Ouverture.

Pour se préparer, les élèves avaient exceptionnellement une journée sans cours.

Hermione, qui était très dubitative au début, de sentait légère et enjouée quant à cette célébration. Après tout, ce n'était jamais arrivé à Poudlard. La brune voulait partager la joie des ses amies, Luna et Ginny.

Elles s'étaient rendues en début d'après-midi au Prés-au-lard pour pouvoir s'acheter une robe convenable pour le bal d'Ouverture.

Hermione essaya plusieurs robes, des courtes, des longues, des évasées et des moulantes mais elle n'en trouva pas une qui lui plaisait. Ginny s'exaspérait toujours tellement elle la trouvait trop exigeante en matière de vêtements.

-« Mais Hermione ! T'as essayé toutes les robes de la boutique ! Il y en a bien une qui doit te plaire ! »

Celle-ci répondit d'un ton ennuyé :

-« Tu sais que je n'aime pas faire les boutiques ... »

-« C'est vrai que tu passes tout ton temps dans tes livres ... Mais fait un effort quand même. »

Il y eut une pause puis Ginny regarda autour d'elle comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose de très important.

-« Où est Luna ? Tu l'as vue ? »

Hermione secoua la tête négativement et fit une moue intriguée avant de remarquer la silhouette fine de Luna entre les rayons de vêtements.

-« Hermione, tu n'as pas tout essayé... je pense que celle-là peut te plaire. »

Il s'agissait d'une petite robe d'un blanc éclatant, très élégante et discrète qui plu tout de suite à la brune. Elle alla tout de même l'essayer et lorsqu'elle sorti, ses deux amies se tapèrent dans les mains en guise d'applaudissements et de fierté.

-« Si avec ça tu ne séduis pas au moins McGo je ne comprends pas ! »

Lança Ginny Weasley, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Hermione rosi un peu avant d'éclater de rire en duo avec Luna.

—

Le soir du bal était venu et Hermione avait finalement choisit une autre robe encore plus discrète pour y aller.

Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle, et puis elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à être jolie, elle préférerait s'amuser avec ses amis lors de ce bal plutôt que de devoir faire attention à son allure.

Elle se brossa donc les cheveux et mit seulement un peu de parfum avant de rejoindre Ginny qui avait demandé de l'aide à Hermione pour sa coiffure.

Lorsqu'elle la vit arriver, Ginny prit un air offusqué et lui dit:

-« Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas mis ta robe ? Je te rappelle que l'on a passé un temps fou à t'en trouver une ! »

-« J'y ai repensé et je me suis juste dit que ce serait inutile... »

Répondit la brune en commençant à lui coiffer ses cheveux roux.

Après 10 minutes, Hermione avait fini et somma à Ginny de se dépêcher si il lui restait quelque chose à faire étant donné qu'elles allaient être en retard.

Quelques secondes après Ginny joignit Hermione qui attendait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Les deux filles traversèrent les couloirs en riant jusqu'à croiser Luna qui était, elle aussi, très heureuse de les voir et très surprise de constater qu'Hermione n'avait pas mis la robe qu'elle lui avait recommandé.

Après un petit moment, elles arrivèrent devant la fameuse salle. Elle se présentèrent devant les immenses portes qui la gardaient et qui s'ouvrirent par magie devant elles.

Les trois filles découvrirent une pièce finement décorée dans un style victorien rappelant à Hermione le livre moldu qu'elle lisait en ce moment.

Les dorures du plafond représentaient des scènes s'animant grâce à la magie et qui semblaient danser sur la musique jouée par un orchestre ensorcelé.

Cette salle semblait être sortie d'un rêve et Hermione en oubliait le monde autour d'elle.

Soudain, la musique jouée devint plus enjoué et rythmée. Des élèves commencèrent à remplir la pièce et à danser ensemble.

Hermione remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas assez de danseurs et que beaucoup de filles étaient assises sur le côté. Néanmoins, la fête commençait et elle s'amusait beaucoup en se moquant de certains garçons avec Ginny et Luna :

\- « À votre avis, lequel de ces gens est un hôte ? Ils ont tous l'air idiots dans leur costumes » se moqua Hermione

-« Un jour un de ces idiots va te taper dans l'œil et à ce moment là il faudra que tu tiennes ta langue » lui rétorqua Luna l'air d'avoir remarqué quelqu'un ailleurs dans la salle.

Soudainement, Albus Dumbledore se matérialisa au centre de pièce. La musique s'arrêta aussi brusquement et les élèves se mirent à l'applaudir. Celui-ci marqua une pause avant de commencer sa phrase :

« Bonsoir chers élèves de Poudlard. J'espère que le bal se déroule parfaitement... »

Les élèves recommencèrent à applaudir le directeur et à siffler pour marquer leur contentement.

Dumbledore reprit, l'air satisfait:

« Bien, dans ce cas, il est temps pour moi de vous présenter les hôtes de cette année ... »

Ginny murmura dans l'oreille d'Hermione au même moment :

-« On va enfin savoir ! »

« Je prie Théodore Nott de bien vouloir me rejoindre ... » Continua Dumbledore.

Un garçon brun plutôt grand sorti tout à coup de derrière la foule sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

« accompagné de Pansy Parkinson ... »

Une fille sorti au même moment de la foule, elle était brune aux yeux marrons. Hermione trouvait son visage dur.

« et de Drago Malfoy »

Le blond sortait de la foule avec un air renfrogné et blasé, l'air de détester chaque seconde qu'il passait dans cette pièce avec ces gens.

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent dans les yeux et rigolèrent à l'unisson.

-« T'as vu la tête qu'il fait ? Il a l'air désespéré ! »

Lança Hermione entre deux rires. Ginny approuva en tentant de réprimer son ricanement voyant que Dumbledore n'avait pas finit de parler.

-« j'aimerais que chacun votre tour veniez remercier vos hôtes qui ont énormément travaillé pour vous offrir cette cérémonie »

Hermione souffla en direction de Ginny qui avait l'air aussi enchantée qu'elle.

-« C'est pas grave ça dure pas longtemps. Juste un merci et on s'en va »

Relativisa Hermione. Les trois filles se dirigèrent vers les Sepentards, qui étaient occupés avec d'autres personnes.

Elles attendirent un peu avant que les hôtes se tournent vers elles.

Théodore affichait une expression ravie et un sourire éclatant à leur égard. Les trois filles lui rendirent et Ginny se présenta la première, pleine d'entrain, elle présenta aussi Luna et Hermione qui répondirent à l'unisson un « bonsoir » et un « merci ».

Hermione examina le visages des deux autres hôtes.

Pansy Parkinson faisait semblant d'être aimable et d'être polie bien que ses traits étaient tirés et qu'ils trahissaient son irritation.

Quant à Drago Malfoy, en plus d'avoir l'air totalement horripilé et désespéré, il ne faisait absolument aucun effort pour être sympathique envers les autres. Il ne daignait même pas lever la tête pour leur faire face et les remercier de s'être présenté.

Ce comportement avait le don de fortement agacer Hermione qui le trouvait de plus en plus orgueilleux au fil des années.

Cependant Hermione trouvait Théodore Nott très gentil et sincère. Il avait même commencé une discussion avec Luna. La Gryffondor savait comment les autres Serpentards traitaient son amie quand elle avait le dos tourné et la brune lui était reconnaissante de passer outre.

Les deux autres filles laissèrent alors Théodore et Luna à leur discussion et se mirent en tête de retrouver Harry et Ron. Ginny n'avait pas l'intention de rester sur le côté pendant que les autres s'amusaient !

Et Hermione voulait passer un peu de temps avec ses autres amis qui devaient s'ennuyer sans elle.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux filles aperçurent Harry et Ron les yeux rivés sur la piste de danse, une boisson fumante à la main.

Ginny couru jusqu'à eux, talonnée de près par Hermione. Intriguée, celle-ci regarda dans la même direction et fut toute aussi surprise qu'eux.

Luna dansait avec Théodore Nott.

Ginny lança la première en rigolant presque surexcitée :

-« Bah dis donc elle cache bien son jeu ! »

Harry et Ron ne dirent rien et se contentèrent de boire à l'unisson dans leur verre pour tenter de se garder une contenance.

La rousse prit à son tour un verre et s'en alla vers la piste de danse en ajoutant :

-« ne soyez pas si étonnés ! Après tout ils vont bien ensemble ! »

-« Ginny ! » Contesta Ron

Hermione acquiesça et dit en les observant :

-« Elle n'a pas tort ...»

-« Tu n'es pas d'accord avec elle quand même ! » s'insurgea Ron en se retournant vers elle.

Hermione le regarda et haussa les épaules avant de s'en aller ailleurs, déjà exaspérée de la réaction de son ami. « Ce n'est qu'une danse après tout » constata-t-elle.

Ses yeux se perdant dans la foule, ils tombèrent sur Drago Malfoy. Il avait décidément toujours l'air de fort s'ennuyer. « Peut être est-ce que nous sommes trop lent pour lui » se moqua intérieurement la Gryffondor.

Cette pensée la faisant sourire doucement.

Elle se posa ensuite contre un mur. Les bras croisés. Comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Elle s'ennuyait terriblement seule comme ça. Elle se dit alors qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas quitter ses amis.

Quand elle reconnu des voix qui discutaient ensemble un peu plus loin d'elle.

Il s'agissait de Théodore et de Malfoy.

-« Je n'ai jamais vu autant de belles filles dans une salle ! »

-« Hmm. »

« Toujours aussi loquace ce Malfoy ... » pensa Hermione dans son fort intérieur.

-« Luna m'a beaucoup parlé d'Hermione. Elle est très intelligente et je trouve qu'elle est aussi plutôt jolie. »

-« Pourquoi tu me parles de cette idiote ?! Franchement tu la trouves jolie toi ? »

-« Drago t'es sérieusement pas sympa. Tu la connais même pas ! »

-« Si c'est juste pour me donner des leçons tu peux aller retrouver ta Loufoca. »

-« Pourquoi t'es si... tu sais quoi reste seul. Je crois que t'en a besoin. »

Théodore partit, laissant Malfoy, seul, l'air plus renfrogné que jamais.

Hermione était outrée. Il ne changerait jamais ! Malfoy serait toujours ce sale gosse prétentieux. Elle se demandait comment on pouvait être aussi odieux avec autant de gens et être encore apprécié par d'autres.

Nerveuse et énervée, Hermione fila chercher un verre fumeux pour apaiser sa colère. Une fois une gorgée prise, elle vit Ginny et Luna accompagnées de Théodore venir la chercher.

-« Hermione ! Enfin on te retrouve » Lança Ginny.

-« hmm » émit Hermione, surprise.

-« vient on va un peu parler ! Avec Luna on en a marre de danser ! »

-« d'accord si vous voulez »

Hermione se retrouva au milieu d'un petit cercle parlant de tout et de rien. Au bout d'un moment, voyant son ami seul, Théodore appela Malfoy à les rejoindre. Celui-ci se déplaça visiblement à contre-cœur, rejoignant le petit cercle.

Il se contenta d'être là et de ne rien dire, affichant toujours sa mine blasée. Hermione, toujours aussi en colère et désireuse de se venger, profita d'une pause de silence pour demander à Drago Malfoy pourquoi il était aussi renfrogné :

-« Pourquoi es-tu si seul ? Peut être parce que tu trouves que tout le monde est un idiot et que tu passes ton temps à insulter ceux que tu croises hein ? Après tout, c'est bien connu qu'insulter des gens est bien plus agréable que de se montrer sympathique. »

Sur ces mots, Hermione se retourna un air satisfait sur son visage et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle.

Cette soirée avait été un calvaire pour la brune, dire qu'elle avait pourtant bien commencée mais il a fallut que Malfoy rapplique et que Ron fasse des siennes aussi.

En déambulant dans les couloirs menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle se remémorait les souvenirs de ce bal d'Ouverture. Au moins, se dit-elle, les autres s'étaient bien amusés... Hermione repensa à son livre qui l'attendait. Elle finirait au moins la soirée sur une note positive.

Hermione s'allongea sur le sofa de la salle commune avant de prendre son livre et de le continuer. Quand Harry et Ron débarquèrent en courant jusqu'à elle.

Hermione se releva en sursaut et leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient:

-« Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il vous prend ?! »

-« Ginny nous a raconté ce que tu lui as dit » Expliqua Harry

-« à Malfoy » ajouta Ron

Hermione se retourna et se laissa tomber sur le sofa encore une fois.

-« Ah ça... » Répondit-elle sans entrain

-« Comment il peut oser insulter les autres c'est dingue »

-« Mais là pour le coup il osera plus avant un bon moment ! » rigola Ron

-« de toutes façons je ne pense pas lui reparler avant très longtemps » dit Hermione avant de monter les marches vers les dortoirs des filles.

—

**Coucou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! À la prochaine fois pour la suite des aventures de Granger et Malfoy !**

**( je rappelle que les review sont très appréciées pour savoir si le chapitre vous a convaincu ! )**


	4. Les Préparatifs

**coucou ^^  
** **Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier **_**Emma26Watson**_** pour son commentaire et son attention.^^ :)**

**Pour te répondre, j'avais prévu une sortie 1 fois par semaine mais en ce moment il se trouve que j'écris beaucoup alors je les posterais en fonction de mon inspiration.^^**

**Néanmoins je ne ferais pas de looooooonnnngues poses et je ne posterais pas tous les jours non plus hehe**

**Sur ce, ****_Bonne lecture_**** ;)**

Au lendemain du bal d'Overture qui avait été tant éprouvant pour Hermione, cette dernière avait décidé qu'elle passerait toute la journée à la bibliothèque, seul endroit où elle pouvait s'aérer l'esprit sans être dérangée.

Mais à peine fut-elle installée que Luna débarqua de nul part.

Visiblement gênée, elle avait l'air de vouloir lui demander quelque chose. Hermione prit alors l'initiative de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait, la jeune Serdaigle lui répondit :

-« Théodore m'a demandé mon aide pour les préparatifs du prochain bal ... mais il semble que l'on ai besoin de quelqu'un en plus pour tout préparer avec nous ... donc j'ai pensé que peut-être... »

-« je voudrais bien vous aider » devina Hermione.

Luna hocha frénétiquement la tête, ses yeux semblant supplier Hermione d'accepter. Face à son amie, elle ne pu refuser de l'aider et ses plans de journée lecture tombèrent vite à l'eau.

La Gryffondor rangea son livre dans sa sacoche et suivie la Serdaigle.

Luna accompagna Hermione jusqu'à la salle où le désordre régnait.

Des tables étaient renversées, des déchets jonchaient le sol et certains avaient même laissés des vêtements.

Théodore vint vite les accueillir, leur représentant Drago, qui s'était installé un bureau où il s'occupait d'écrire des rapports sur les préparatifs à Dumbledore et où il gérait tout type de paperasse.

Pansy traînait autour de lui, un air mesquin au visage.

Théodore leur présenta ensuite le décors qu'ils avaient préparé pour le nouveau bal. Ainsi que ce qu'il faudra jeter, laver et les sorts à utiliser.

Les trois se mirent au travail rapidement tandis que Pansy se contentait de regarder.

Ils commencèrent par jeter les ordures qui traînaient et par ranger les objets et les vêtements perdus dans une boîte qu'ils disposèrent ensuite à l'entrée.

Luna s'entraînait à lancer les sorts pour la décoration pendant que Théodore et Hermione s'occupaient de laver chaque table.

Ils eurent terminé cette tâche à l'heure du repas. Les trois décidèrent donc de faire une pause.

—-

Ginny mangeait au réfectoire avec Ron et Harry qui passaient leur temps à s'insurger contre Théodore Nott et le fait qu'il ait dansé avec Luna toute la soirée.

Cela l'agaçait au plus au point. Mais elle n'avait personne avec qui manger, ses autres amies étant en train de préparer le prochain bal. La rousse se demandait comment elle allait occuper son après midi.

Quand elle eut mangé elle quitta donc la table et déambula seule dans les couloirs en cherchant désespérément quelque chose à faire.

Elle heurta d'un coup quelqu'un.

Ginny se confondit alors en excuses avant de se rendre compte de qu'il s'agissait.

Il s'agissait de Blaise Zabini

—-

Ils s'assirent près du bureau de Drago Malfoy et Luna se proposa pour aller chercher de quoi manger. Théodore voulu venir avec elle mais elle refusa. Préférant être seule quelque fois.

Hermione s'assit sur un carton de décorations et sortit son livre de sa sacoche. « J'aurais au moins un peu lu » se dit-elle en ouvrant son ouvrage à l'endroit où elle s'est arrêtée.

Pansy commença alors à marcher lentement autour de Malfoy qui était toujours en train de remplir des papiers.

Elle lui parla de banalités auxquelles il ne répondait même pas. Il ne la regardait pas non plus, il ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Théodore seulement le faisait par politesse sans pour autant lui répondre.

Elle parla alors de ce que faisait Malfoy :

-« Je trouve les rapports beaucoup trop agaçants ! »

Sa voix était aiguë et nasillarde. Cependant Malfoy ne répondait toujours pas.

Observant le blanc de la conversation, Théodore parla de Luna:

-« Elle est très douée ! Elle m'apprend pleins de choses et on a pleins de points communs ! C'est vraiment une sorcière très intelligente ! »

Malfoy se manifesta enfin dans la conversation

-« Je pense qu'on dit à beaucoup trop de sorciers qu'ils sont intelligents, j'en connais pas beaucoup qui le sont vraiment. »

-« Et qu'est ce qu'un sorcier doit savoir pour être assez intelligent pour toi ? »

Au son de sa voix, Malfoy s'était retourné vers Hermione. Il était assez surpris mais il ne perdait pas son sang froid et lui répondit :

-« Il faut qu'il sache maîtriser tout type de sortilèges, de potions, ils faut qu'il connaisse l'histoire des sorciers et leurs travaux ... et lire beaucoup. »

Pansy rajoute:

-« Il faut qu'il sache aussi l'actualité du monde des sorciers. »

Hermione regarda Malfoy d'un air amusé et lui répondit d'un ton tranchant:

-« c'est normal que tu ne connaisses pas beaucoup de sorciers intelligents alors. Je m'étonne même que tu en connaisses un. »

-« Comment tu peux en être si sûre Granger ? »

-« Un sorcier comme ça ne peut pas exister. Il ferait trop peur aux mangemorts. »

Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient de fierté face à Malfoy visiblement décontenancé mais restant trop fier lui aussi pour l'admettre.

Pansy vint ensuite se poster face à Hermione. Lui demandant de venir marcher avec elle. la Gryffondor posa son livre sur le carton où elle était assise et rejoignit Pansy.

Les deux filles marchèrent un peu le long de la pièce jusqu'au moment où Pansy vint demander à Malfoy s'il voudrait aussi venir avec elle.

Il refusa. Pansy demanda alors à la Gryffondor d'un ton moqueur si elle n'aurait pas une idée pour le punir de son impolitesse.

-« Pourquoi pas nous moquer de lui. »

Hermione s'approcha du bureau de Malfoy:

-« Te considères-tu réellement au dessus des autres ? Ou as tu un autre défaut ? »

Malfoy la regarda, stoppant la rédaction de son rapport et lui répondit:

-« Je ne supporte pas que l'on me blesse, quand on pert ma confiance, c'est définitif. »

La brune fut légèrement surprise mais sourit légèrement avant de dire:

-« C'est un défaut dont je ne peux pas me moquer. Je suis déçue, moi qui aime rire des autres. »

-« Un défaut des Gryffondor sans doutes. » lui répondit Malfoy.

Luna arriva alors avec des sandwichs qu'elle avait récupéré au réfectoire. Hermione se rua dessus, mourant de fin.

Après manger, les trois sorciers reprirent leur tâche de décoration et Malfoy ses rapports pour Dumbledore

Ils ensorcelèrent tous trois des parties de la pièces. Les cartons de décorations n'avaient pas tous été ouverts mais ils avaient réussi à décorer correctement la pièce.

Ils avaient passés ensuite l'après midi à parler de projets pour le bal prévu après celui-ci.

Théodore était absolument ravi du résultat et était certain que cela plairait à Dumbledore. Hermione pensait qu'il exagérait un peu mais qu'il avait été tellement heureux de travailler avec Luna qu'il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il disait.

Il commença à faire tard alors Hermione salua ses amis ainsi que Pansy et Malfoy qui ne lui rendirent pas.

La brune était vraiment contente de sa journée et elle avait hâte d'en faire part avec Harry et Ron. « Même s'ils ont eu des réactions exagérées hier à propos de Théodore et Luna je suis sûre qu'ils peuvent comprendre » pensa-t-elle.

Mais c'est quand elle arriva aux portes de la salle commune des Gryffondors qu'elle se rendit compte.

Elle avait oublié son livre.

Hermione souffla de désarroi. Il faisait noir et en plus elle avait tous les couloirs à retraverser. Mais il fallait qu'elle retrouve son livre et vite. Elle décida de courir le plus vite qu'elle pouvait pour revenir le plus rapidement.

Elle couru donc et tomba soudainement sur Malfoy.

Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir arriver aussi vite et avait un air quelque peu décontenancé.

Il lui tendit alors un livre. Hermione reconnu le sien. Elle le prit et leurs mains s'effleurèrent légèrement.

Malfoy retira vivement la sienne.

Hermione pu seulement articuler un « merci » avant que Malfoy ne se retourne et lui dise:

-« Ne le reperd pas Granger. Je ne te le ramènerais pas une seconde fois »

Avant de disparaître dans les longs couloirs de Poudlard.

—

**Coucou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! À la prochaine fois pour la suite des aventures de Granger et Malfoy !**

**( je rappelle que les review sont très appréciées pour savoir si le chapitre vous a convaincu ! )**


	5. L'odieux Malefoy

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Hermione avait les idées claires. Et elle avait décidé de passer sa journée avec ses amis et de profiter des vacances de Noël. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait fait que travailler et broyer du noir. La Gryffondor était déterminée à faire de ses vacances les meilleures !

Dans cette optique, elle avait passé la matinée avec Harry et Ron après que Luna soit venue la voir pour lui annoncer que les préparatifs étaient presque terminés et que donc elle n'était plus obligée de venir les aider.

Sur le moment, Luna lui demanda aussi, soudainement gênée, si elle ne voudrait pas l'accompagner chercher une robe au Près-au-lard dans le courant de l'après-midi. Hermione accepta sans hésiter et Luna repartit alors aider les hôtes.

Ensuite, Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent manger au réfectoire, quand Hermione aperçu Ginny en train de joyeusement bavarder avec... Blaise Zabini !

Les garçons la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds avant de lui faire des grands gestes pour qu'elle vienne s'expliquer.

Les deux arrivèrent le sourire aux lèvres.

La joie de Ginny était tellement communicative qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

Ils vinrent se poster juste devant leur table et Hermione constata que Ron semblait bouillir de colère, tandis qu'Harry semblait plus mesuré mais la brune savait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

Blaise se présenta et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le trouver charmant. Il semblait dégager une sorte de charisme ou de charme naturel qui l'intrigua et la charma quelque peu.

Les deux garçons, observant le charme qu'il opérait sur Hermione, lui demandèrent de partir et de laisser Ginny tranquille. Seulement, celle-ci intervint pour leur cracher qu'il n'avait rien fait et que c'était parfaitement impoli de lui parler comme ils venaient de le faire.

Hermione trouvait aussi que les garçons y étaient allés un peu fort et prit le parti de Ginny et de Zabini.

Ron s'insurgea violemment et parti sans demander son reste. Il fut suivit par Harry qui fut cependant moins orageux dans ses propos.

Hermione voulait les rattraper quand Blaise posa une main sur son épaule et lui conseilla:

-« Reparle leur plus tard. Ils sont un peu sur les nerfs... Si tu veux on peut aller faire un tour avec Ginny. »

Ne voyant autre chose à faire sur le moment, elle accepta. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle le trouvait particulièrement attirant. Hermione n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il pouvait être aussi charmant... Néanmoins, une promenade avec eux la tentait fortement.

Les trois s'engagèrent dans les longs couloirs de Poudlard.

Ils rigolèrent sans s'arrêter. Hermione avait l'impression de se sentir légère. Elle appréciait enfin pleinement ses vacances même si elle n'aurait jamais pu prévoir que ce serait avec Blaise Zabini !

Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur Drago Malfoy.

Hermione s'arrêta net de rire. Elle se sentait maintenant lourde, comme si on venait de la ramener sur Terre.

Malfoy avait l'air grave lui aussi, il semblait même... énervé selon Hermione. Il tenait des papiers dans ses mains et elle devina que ce devait encore être des papiers administratifs en rapport avec les préparatifs du bal du soir.

Ginny agissait comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle ne cessait de glousser. Hermione se sentit alors un peu gênée.

Elle observa Blaise, celui-ci affichait un air de défit et un sourire narquois se formait progressivement sur son visage.

Cette expression rendit alors Malfoy encore plus agacé qu'il ne l'était déjà, ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses yeux étaient emplis d'amertume et ses poings se serrèrent avant de recommencer sa marche d'un pas ferme et décidé.

Il passa entre Hermione et Blaise, les bousculant fortement. La brune crut qu'elle allait tomber sous le coup.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits. L'incompréhension la gagna. Certes, elle avait déjà vu Malfoy en colère mais elle se demandait pourquoi cet air de défi entre Blaise et lui. Elle croyait pourtant qu'ils étaient amis.

Hermione se tourna vers Blaise et lui demanda pourquoi tant de tension entre eux. Il répondit :

-« On a été amis à un moment ... » commença-t -il en regardant au loin.

Il tourna sa tête en sa direction puis reprit:

-« Mais il me forçait à faire des choses que je ne voulais pas... à penser des choses que je ne voulais pas penser. »

-« Comme quoi ? » Demanda Hermione, intriguée.

-« Il me forçait à croire que les sang-purs sont supérieurs. »

-« Mais c'est horrible ! » se scandalisa Hermione.

Blaise répondit qu'il savait et la brune le prit totalement en pitié. Ils marchèrent ensuite pendant un temps. Blaise racontant à quel point il était reconnaissant aux deux filles d'être aussi proche de lui malgré leurs aprioris sur les Serpentards.

Touchée, Hermione l'invita au bal censé se dérouler le soir même. Il accepta. Puis Hermione repensa à Malfoy. Comment pouvait-on être aussi insensible que lui ? Se dit-elle. Elle regarda alors le couloir dans lesquels ils marchaient.

Il s'agissait du même que celui où il était venu lui ramener son livre.

Hermione était alors confuse. Comment on peut ramener le livre de quelqu'un que l'on déteste de la sorte au point de forcer les autres à penser comme cela ? Pensa-t-elle.

Elle pensa alors en catastrophe à regarder l'heure. Elle allait être en retard !

Hermione salua vite Blaise et Ginny avant de courir en direction du Prés-au-lard.

Heureusement, elle arriva à temps et Luna lui fit des signes quand elle la vit arriver. La brune lui demanda comment s'étaient passés les préparatifs. Luna lui répondit que tout s'était bien passé mais que Malfoy avait était plus bougon que d'habitude:

-« C'est sûrement parce que l'on s'est croisé juste après manger. » répondit Hermione. En entrant dans le magasin de vêtements.

-« Ah oui ? » dit Luna en la suivant.

-« Oui. J'étais avec Blaise et Ginny et il s'est vraiment mal comporté. Blaise m'a appris qu'il a vraiment été atroce avec lui. »

Luna fit une moue surprise et Hermione lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. La Serdaigle eut alors une expression dubitative :

-« C'est étrange... Il ne semble vraiment pas être une si mauvaise personne. »

Hermione haussa les épaules en prenant une robe des rayons. Luna sembla réfléchir un moment et lança :

-« Je demanderai à Théodore toute la vérité la dessus... »

La Gryffondor prit un air scandalisé et se retourna vivement vers elle avant de dire:

-« Si c'est faux qu'il le fasse lui même savoir !... Il ne mérite pas toute cette attention Luna. »

Après une pause. Elle ajouta:

-« Et puis je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi Blaise me mentirait. »

—

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! À bientôt pour la suite ...**


	6. Troubles contradictoires

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre^^**

**Je tiens d'abord à remercier chaleureusement _Emma26Watson_ pour sa review en espérant que tu apprécieras autant les prochains chapitres 3**

**sur ce Bonne Lecture** !

* * *

En se préparant pour le bal, Hermione voulu se sentir belle. Elle voulait impressionner Blaise. Elle décida donc de prendre la petite robe blanche achetée deux jours auparavant et se maquilla du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Constatant que le résulta lui plaisait, elle prit la décision de le montrer à Ginny comme une fierté.

Après s'être coiffée, elle descendit les escaliers des dortoirs menant à la salle commune et retrouva Ginny, qui n'avait pa eu besoin d'elle pour ses cheveux cette fois-ci.

Cette dernière fut subjuguée dès la première seconde où elle la vit:

-« WOUAH ! Tu es magnifique ! J'étais sûre que ça t'irait ! Blaise n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! »

-« Ginny ! » s'étonna Hermione en rougissant.

-« Roh arrête ça ! J'ai bien vu qu'il te plaisait. »

Hermione haussa les épaule en rigolant doucement. Son amie n'avait pas si tord que ça. Les deux commencèrent alors à rejoindre la salle où se déroulait le bal.

En arrivant, la brune n'avait qu'une idée en tête, trouver où pouvait bien se cacher Blaise Zabini !

Il n'était pas venu la chercher plus tôt et il ne l'attendait pas non plus devant la salle. Hermione chercha alors parmi les convives jusqu'à ce que Luna vint la voir. L'air décontenancée.

-« Il n'est pas là Hermione. » lui annonça Luna.

-« Mais enfin, c'est pas possible ... »

-« Des gens disent qu'il n'a pas voulu venir à cause de quelqu'un ... »

-« Malfoy ... » En déduit Hermione.

En pleine réflexion, elle n'avait pas vu Ron arriver et se poster devant elle. Lui faisant des grands signes pour qu'elle sorte de sa rêverie, la brune finit par lui accorder son attention. Il lui proposa alors :

-« Salut Hermione ... je me demandais si tu voudrais pas danser avec moi ? »

Hermione était surprise mais elle accepta bien évidemment sa proposition.

Ils se postèrent alors sur la piste de danse tandis qu'une musique se terminait. Une autre commença, joyeuse et entraînante. Les deux dansotèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que Ron articula entre deux pas:

-« Si ça te dérange pas ... J'aimerais passer plus de temps avec toi. »

Soudainement, comme le voulait la chorégraphie prévue sur ce genre de musique, ils échangèrent de partenaires.

Hermione se retrouva alors, à sa plus grande surprise, ... avec Drago Malfoy pour cavalier !

La musique se termina et un silence s'en suivit. Il parut à Hermione qu'il dura une éternité. Elle ne bougea pas, lui non plus. Ils restèrent figés sur le même pas de danse. On aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté.

Hermione l'examina dans le blanc des yeux. Il était surpris lui aussi mais elle ne vit aucune malveillance dans son expression. Il avait l'air serein et décontenancé à la fois.

Ce mélange d'expressions sur son visage la fit sourire légèrement. Puis elle se ressaisit « Il s'agissait tout de même de Malfoy ! » pensa-t-elle.

Puis la musique reprit. Il s'agissait d'une mélodie douce, calme mais surtout apaisante. Et, sans s'en rendre compte, ils commencèrent à valser.

Hermione, quelque peu gênée en réalisant la situation, détourna le regard et décida de briser le silence:

-« Il y a beaucoup de monde ... » s'enquit-elle.

-« C'est vrai qu'il y en a plus que dans les couloirs. » dit-il

La brune posa ses yeux sur lui et remarqua qu'il avait légèrement souri.

-« C'est vrai qu'en ce moment je suis souvent dans les couloirs » Observa-t-elle en souriant, elle aussi.

-« Avec Blaise... »

Il semblait que ces mots soient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Hermione reprit un ton plus sérieux et moins léger, même agacé. Elle le fixa, sourcils froncés et lui répondit d'un ton ferme et tranchant:

-« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

La valse continuait mais leurs expressions changèrent. Ils avaient détourné leur attention l'un de l'autre mais continuaient leur danse. Le Serpentard reprit alors la conversation après une pause. La voix plus sereine et calme :

-« Blaise sait facilement se faire des amis ... mais il ne sait pas les garder »

La Gryffondor reporta alors son attention sur lui. Elle lui répondit :

-« J'ai appris qu'il avait perdu ton estime ... naturellement je pense que c'est définitif. N'est-ce pas ? »

Soudainement, Malfoy s'arrêta net de danser. Il se fit plus dur, comme si la Gryffondor venait de profondément l'irriter. Il lança :

-« Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? »

-« Percer ton caractère. » répondit-elle, sur le même ton que lui.

-« Ah oui ? Tu sais quoi de moi ? »

-« Pas grand choses, et ... »

Hermione marqua une pause détourna les yeux quelques secondes avant de reprendre:

« Et si contradictoires que je m'y perds. »

Ils se regardèrent un temps. La musique se termina et tous applaudirent tandis que Malfoy lançait :

-« Alors, bonne chance Granger »

Avant de se retourner et repartir dans la foule sans même la saluer ou la remercier.

Hermione se sentait totalement perdue. Elle ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus dans la pièce mais elle abandonna tout espoirs de partir quand Ginny vint la trouver au moment où elle se dirigeait rapidement vers sortie.

-« Hermione ! Je t'ai vue danser avec Malfoy ! »

La brune fit le sourire le plus naturel qu'elle put avant de se retourner vers Ginny et se contenta de murmurer un « d'accord » entre ses dents. La rouquine lui raconta alors que Ron était plus jaloux que jamais en plus d'être en colère contre tous les Serpentards.

Ginny lui prit alors le bras et lui parla de Luna. Elle s'inquiétait du fait qu'ils étaient trop timides l'un envers l'autre et que si Luna ne se montrait pas un peu plus démonstrative, il finirait par la laisser de côté.

Bien qu'Hermione n'était pas d'humeur à entretenir la conversation, elle ne voulait pas alarmer son amie ni lui gâcher la fête alors elle voulu bien lui répondre :

-« C'est une fille timide c'est normal. Si il ne voit pas qu'elle l'aime, c'est un idiot. »

-« Quand on aime, nous sommes tous des idiots. »

Hermione haussa les épaules avant de repartir vers la sortie. Elle marcha au travers des gens qui dansaient. Elle regardait dans le vague et ses yeux se posèrent sur Malfoy et Pansy qui dansaient comme d'autres à côté d'eux.

Leur regard se croisèrent un instant puis ils le détournèrent aussitôt l'un de l'autre.

Pansy se moquait ouvertement de chaque personne à côté d'eux et semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour Malfoy.

Sentant qu'elle allait défaillir. Hermione sortit le plus vite que possible de la salle et alla s'adosser à un mur du couloir.

Hermione était confuse. « Pourquoi toutes ces contradictions ? » se dit-elle. Elle se demandait aussi pourquoi Blaise n'était pas venu et pourquoi devait-elle se gâcher ses vacances de Noël avec toutes ces histoires ?

Elle resta là, pensive. Elle ne voulu plus partager la joie des autres dans la salle de bal. Dès le lendemain, Hermione se préserverait de toute cette agitation en restant à la bibliothèque. Quoi qu'il arrive.

De toutes façons, se dit-elle, ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Un autre chapitre terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre sentiment en review !**

**PS: Ce chapitre est mon préféré ^^**


	7. L'étrange proposition de Ron

**Coucou ^^ je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre en remerciant encore une fois _Emma26Watson_ pour sa gentille review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner aussi votre avis en review**

**Sur ce Bonne Lecture !**

**—-**

Au retour du bal si troublant, Hermione était encore plus bas de sa forme. Elle ne voulu pas sortir de son dortoir ni même se lever le matin qui suivi l'événement.

Seulement, personne ne comprit pourquoi Hermione était d'humeur si excédée. Lorsque Ginny avait tenté, à maintes reprises, de lui tirer les verts du nez, elle n'avait pas répondu. Ni même adressé un regard à la rouquine.  
Celle-ci fit alors une étrange remarque :

-« Hermione, si je ne te connaissais pas je dirais que tu ressembles à Malfoy comme ça »  
Cela mît la brune hors d'elle. Comment son amie pouvait se permettre de penser comme ça ?

Elle se retourna alors brusquement, les sourcils froncés et les yeux prêts à lancer des éclairs.  
-« Non mais qu'est ce qui te prends de sortir des choses comme ça ?! »  
Ginny éclata de rire et lui répondit d'un air malicieux :

-« Si tu ne veux pas que je te compare à ton Serpentard favori, il va falloir que tu viennes au moins manger avec nous. »

-« T'as gagné ... J'arrive »

Lança Hermione d'un ton épuisé, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se sentait importante mais au point qu'ils se soucient d'elle même quand elle ne voulait pas d'eux. Bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas, peut-être par fierté, elle était touchée et appréciait beaucoup leurs attentions.

Quand les deux filles arrivèrent au réfectoire pour rejoindre les autres, elles furent joyeusement accueillies. Tout le monde riait et savourait les petits plats succulents dont seule la magie de Poudlard en avait le secret.

Elles s'assirent et partagèrent des discussions pleines d'entrain concernant les prochains événements.

Luna annonça alors à Hermione, trouvant le moment bien choisi :

-« Nous sommes invitées par les Malfoy ce soir pour nous remercier d'avoir participé aux préparatifs. »

-« Nous ? ... Tu veux dire que moi aussi ? »

-« Évidemment, tu nous as aidé plus que  
Pansy. » Dit-elle en rigolant

-« Mais ... tu sais bien que c'est pas possible ... »

Une voix s'éleva alors d'un autre côté de la table.

-« Encore Malfoy ! » s'écria Ron.

Tous s'arrêtèrent de manger ou de discuter, un silence plat s'était abattu sur le groupe d'amis.

-« À quoi ça rime tout ça ! » Il reprit alors un ton plus calme et continua « Hermione, tu voudrais pas discuter deux minutes ? »

Celle-ci était sidérée et se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de se lever et de partir dans la même direction que Ron.

Ils sortirent pour se retrouver dans les couloirs. Ron vint s'adosser contre un mur et croisa les bras. Il l'a regarda dans les yeux et lui déclara :

-« Je ne veux pas que t'y ailles, chez eux. Ce ne sont pas des gens bien. Ils vont te faire du mal. »

Hermione baissa légèrement la tête et regarda ses pieds un instant, réalisant l'absurde de la situation. Les Malfoy, inviter une née moldue ... Il fallait avouer que c'était louche. Elle se contenta alors de hausser les épaules en guise de réponse.

Ron la prit alors par les épaules et la força à le regarder :

-« Moi je pourrais te protéger Hermione. Je peux être là pour toi. »

Hermione eut un rictus et un petit rire lorsqu'elle visualisa la scène, Ron contre tous les mangemorts de l'univers était une vision très hilarante à imaginer.

Bien qu'elle ria, elle fut extrêmement touchée par ce que lui disait son ami.

Seulement, elle redoutait qu'il lui demande quelque chose ...

Il continua :

-« Je sais que tu m'as compris Hermione. »

Celle-ci fut alors dépitée.

-« Je ... Je ne pense pas que ... » ces mots furent ce qu'elle était capable d'articuler sur le moment.

Ron changea d'expression du tout au tout.

-« Quoi Hermione ?! »

Il se détacha alors de ses épaules et s'éloigna légèrement mais brutalement. Il semblait être en colère.

Hermione n'osait pas bouger. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle n'osait pas lui parler, ni partir, ni même lever un bras.

Il leva d'un coup les yeux vers elle et lança :

-« Ah je sais ... »  
La brune fit une mine déconfite. Qu'allait-il dire ?

-« Tu préfères Malfoy ! Hein ! Tu danses avec lui ! Tu passes une journée avec lui et ses amis ! Et comme si c'était pas suffisant faut que t'ailles chez lui ! Et c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Tu vas l'embra... »

Il fut coupé par la violente gifle que lui lança Hermione en pleurs et totalement choquée.

C'en était trop.

Elle couru alors les couloirs pour le fuir. Comment avait-il osé dire des choses pareilles. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état et aussi odieux.

Dans sa course, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Elle fut attirée à l'intérieur de la pièce et la porte se ferma.

Elle essuya ses larmes avant de reprendre ses esprits et de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur des chaussures avant de remonter sur le visage de la personne devant elle.

Malfoy ! ... Décidément, elle tombait de plus en plus sur cette tête de blond renfrogné.

Elle arqua un sourcil et arbora une mine étonnée. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'aider quelqu'un.

Elle réfléchit un instant et elle fut prise d'un sentiment de gêne irrépressible qui lui fit rougir les pommettes. Avait-il entendu ce que Ron lui avait dit ?

Puis, remarquant son trouble, le blond prit un malin plaisir à taquiner Hermione à ce sujet.

-« Alors comme ça on traîne dans les couloirs avec la belette maintenant ? » Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

La brune se contenta de vivement tourner la tête pour cacher sa gêne et tenter de garder un peu de fierté. Puis, elle se ressaisit et lui lança du ton le plus tranchant qu'elle pouvait :

-« Moi au moins je ne passe pas mon temps à espionner les autres toute seule dans une salle sombre ! »

Touché, Malfoy se contenta à son tour de tourner brusquement la tête.

Hermione, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de leur échange. Voulu tout de même le remercier de l'avoir aider.

-« Euh ... Drago je »

Il se retourna alors légèrement, une expression de surprise dans ses yeux quand la porte s'ouvrît brutalement.

Ginny entra alors en hurlant :

-« Hermione ! T'es là ! Non mais qu'est ce qui t'as prit de t'enfermer là toute seule ! »

Celle-ci allait répondre qu'elle n'était pas seule mais quand elle jeta un coup d'oeil à travers la pièce, Malfoy n'était plus là.

—-

**Et voilà un autre chapitre terminé ! Merci de me lire depuis déjà 6 chapitres !**

**J'espère que le prochain ( que je suis en train d'écrire ) vous plaira autant^^**

**À bientôt !**


	8. Le dîner chez les Malefoy

**Tout d'abord un immense merci à _Ms Bloberry_ et _Emma26Watson_ pour leur review qui m'ont beaucoup touchées.**

**_Ms Bloberry_, concernant tes questions, je pense qu'elles ont leurs réponses dans ce chapitre ;)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaira toujours autant ^^**

**Sur ce Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Hermione ne voulait plus sortir du dortoir des Gryffondor. Même aller à la bibliothèque était devenu trop risqué. Alors emmitouflée dans ses couvertures et livrée à ses pensées.

Elle ne voulait pas risquer de recroiser un de ses amis, Ron ou même Malefoy... Et puis la brune ne savait pas quoi penser non plus de l'invitation à dîner de la mère du blond.

Et Blaise, la lionne n'avait plus reçu de nouvelles depuis son absence au bal. Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Ça avait forcément un lien avec Malefoy se dit-elle. Comme par hasard le blond avait déjà menacé Blaise et maintenant il n'était plus là. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence pensa Hermione.

Décidément, il se tramait quelque chose de louche à Poudlard.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit les marches menant aux dortoirs des filles grincer, puis la porte s'entrouvrit et Hermione se retourna brusquement pour voir la source de ces nuisances.

Luna, les cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude, les vêtements débraillés et le visage rougit par les larmes ruisselant encore sur ses petites joues pâles. Ses yeux clairs semblaient quant à eux, appeler désespérément à l'aide.

Cette dernière articula un vague « désolée » avant qu'Hermione, profondément alertée par la détresse de son amie vint la prendre dans ses bras.

Il se passa quelques minutes de silence avant que Luna se décida à avouer la cause de sa tristesse.

-« Il ne veut plus me... voir » avoua-t-elle péniblement.

-« Qui ça ? » la questionna Hermione.

-« Théodore. »

-« Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! Tu dois venir ce soir au dîner ! »

-« Non, j'ai reçu un hiboux de Mme Malefoy... ils ne veulent plus que je vienne. »

Luna avait baissé la tête se concentrant alors sur les motifs du tapis qui décorait le parquet du dortoir des filles. Hermione prit alors délicatement les épaules de la Serdaigle.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis sûre que les Malefoy font tout pour que tu sois éloignée de lui ! Mais il t'aime ! »

-« Comment tu peux en être sûre ? »

Hermione lui sourit alors tendrement.

-« Ça se voit dans la manière dont il te regarde. »

Luna lui rendit alors son sourire attendrit.

Prenant une allure sûre d'elle, la brune s'enquit ensuite de sa garde robe et dans sa force de caractère habituelle, elle lança à son amie :

-« J'irai pour toi à ce dîner et je lui tirerai les vers du nez à ton Théodore ! »

Dit-elle en clignant malicieusement l'œil droit.

—-

Le soir venu, Hermione se retrouva devant la propriété des Malefoy, le grand manoir. Elle le trouvait terrifiant et lugubre il semblait sombre et très peu accueillant.

Elle s'avança alors jusque devant l'immense porte qui gardait l'entrée et toqua en constatant l'absence de sonnerie.

Quelques minutes interminables se passèrent avant qu'on ne lui ouvre, durant lesquelles elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être stressée, qu'allaient donc penser tous ces serpentards de sa tenue modeste mais formelle ? Allaient-ils se moquer d'elle ? Allaient-ils lui faire du mal ? Non. Il ne fallait pas que ce genre de pensées s'immiscent en elle !

Elle devait y aller pour Luna.

La grande porte du manoir s'ouvrît bruyamment. Un elfe de maison l'accueilli. Hermione était horrifiée de trouver un elfe de maison traité en esclave, une manie des Malefoy qui l'irritait au plus haut point.

Elle entra dans l'entrée et l'elfe lui demanda si elle voulait être débarrassée de son manteau. Elle lui répondit qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire ça pour elle et qu'il pouvait juste se contenter de lui indiquer l'endroit où le poser et celui où le dîner prenait place.

Une fois avoir déposé son manteau l'elfe insista pour lui montrer le chemin pour parvenir au salon. Elle le remercia avant de le suivre.

Une fois arrivée, elle trouva un rassemblement de Serpentards, ils semblaient une vingtaine assis autour de la gigantesque table où tous les couverts étaient ordonnés.

Tous la dévisageait. Certains avaient l'air dégoûtés, apeurés, surpris mais beaucoup étaient amusés de la situation.

Hermione se retourna vers l'elfe et le remercia chaudement pour l'avoir guidée et des rires retentirent dans toute la salle.

La Gryffondor se sentit alors opprimée et dégoûtée de cette assemblée qui méprisait tant les autres qu'ils s'amusaient de simples remerciements.

Soudain, Narcissa Malefoy, placée en bout de table vint interrompre le vacarme.

-« Je prie tout le monde de se taire ! Je refuse que cette maison soit le théâtre d'un tel manque de politesse ! »

Cette dernière leva le bras en direction d'Hermione et lui adressa un mouvement de tête avant de continuer.

-« Mademoiselle Granger est notre invitée ... »

Les convives se firent silencieux. Mme Malefoy poursuivit :

-« Quoique son rang inférieur, elle reste notre invitée. »

Hermione était effarée. Elle se dit alors qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû venir assister à ce repas. Mme Malefoy désigna une place juste à côté d'elle et en face de son fils.

-« Venez vous assoir »

La brune s'exécuta nerveusement. Une fois assise, son regard croisa celui du blond. Il semblait irrité par la situation. La Gryffondor pensa que c'était probablement dû au fait qu'elle soit invitée.

La maîtresse de maison somma aux domestiques d'apporter le repas, ce qu'ils firent en l'espace d'une seconde. Lorsque tous furent servis, tous mangèrent à l'unisson. Si bien qu'Hermione aurait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une chorégraphie.

Elle pensa ensuite à regarder du coin de l'œil le reste des invités dans l'espoir de trouver Théodore Nott. Mais il n'était pas là. Hermione était au bord du gouffre, alors comme ça elle devait affronter tous ces sourires mesquins pour rien puisqu'elle ne pouvait aider Luna.

Puis elle se posa une multitude de questions. Pourquoi ne pas avoir invité Luna si Théodore ne l'était pas non plus ? Ils ne se seraient pas gênés. Pourquoi l'inviter elle ? Pourquoi Malefoy avait l'air encore plus maussade que d'habitude ? Pourquoi tant de gens ?

Soudain, Narcissa Malefoy vint lui poser à son tour des questions histoire d'occuper les convives.

-« j'imagine que vous vivez dans une maison bien moins luxueuse que la nôtre n'est ce pas ? »

Hermione planta ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocutrice, elle avait les traits tirés, une bouche légèrement pincée et ses cheveux blonds noués en un chignon élégant et orné d'une broche richement décorée.

La brune se contenta de répondre un « oui » entre deux bouchées de son plat.

Mme Malefoy la dévisagea, eut un petit rictus et la questionna de nouveau :

-« je vois... je n'ose même pas imaginer comment vous pouvez vivre dans ce genre d'habitation ! »

Hermione était offusquée, cette dame ne lui épargnerait donc rien. Elle décida donc de se montrer plus forte. « Ce n'est pas une vieille bique qui me fait peur ! » Pensa la Gryffondor. Elle prit donc une gorgée d'eau et répondit :

-« En vérité, je préfère de loin vivre dans mon actuelle maison que dans votre sombre et lugubre manoir. »

Le silence s'abattu alors sur l'immense pièce. Hermione pouvait sentir le malaise et la stupéfaction du reste des convives. Elle pouvait aussi sentir le regard étonné de Malefoy sur elle et le regard abasourdi de sa mère la dévisager.

-« Eh bien... tu exprimes ton opinion avec beaucoup d'assurance pour une jeune personne ! »

Lança la marâtre d'un ton qui trahissait son hébétement.

Le silence resta pour le reste de la réception puis, vient le moment de rentrer à Poudlard. Lorsque Narcissa Malefoy la somma de rester un peu le temps de prendre un thé.

Ne voyant pas comment refuser cette offre, Hermione accepta et elle se retrouva en compagnie restreinte, n'étant composée que de, Drago Malefoy, d'Astoria Greengrass, de Gregory Goyle, de Vincent Crabbe et de Mme Malefoy.

La Gryffondor se sentait profondément mal à l'aise, en compagnie de ces Serpentards. Puis Narcissa Malefoy lança :

-« J'accorde beaucoup d'importance à la musique, peu de sorciers éprouvent autant de plaisir que moi à en écouter. »

Cette dernière regarda alors Hermione avec un sourire en coin et lui demanda :

-« Je vous prie de bien vouloir jouer du piano pour moi Miss Granger »

Hermione répondit alors avec empressement :

-« Oh non ! Je ne suis pas très bonne au piano je... »

Sous les regards insistants des autres convives elle céda et s'installa au piano qui se trouvait au bout de la pièce et commença à jouer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Seulement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher que faire quelques fausses notes sous le coup du stress et de son manque de préparation.

-« Le meilleur moyen de progresser de s'entraîner, je l'ai toujours dit ! » s'enquit Mme Malefoy.

Le blond vint alors s'approcher de la Gryffondor concentrée sur ses mouvements.

-« Si tu cherches à m'intimider, saches que ça ne marchera pas. » lança Hermione.

-« Je sais que même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas. »

Astoria Greengrass emboîta le pas du blond et vint se poster juste à côté de lui. Elle demanda alors à Hermione :

-« Est-ce que mon ami a été agréable lorsqu'il travaillait avec vous ? »

Hermione tourna la tête et arrêta de jouer le temps de répondre. Elle put observer attentivement Astoria. C'était une très jolie fille, blonde et très pâle quoiqu'un peu coincée.

-« Tu tiens réellement à l'entendre ? » lui répondit Hermione avec malice. « Lors du premier bal il n'a dansé avec personne alors que les cavaliers manquaient ce soir là et que certaines filles ont dû rester seules. »

Astoria rigola doucement avant de se diriger vers Crabbe et Goyle qui venaient de l'appeler.

Hermione reprit son piano tandis que Malefoy se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle.

-« Je n'ai pas le talent de me faire des amis facilement. »

La brune le regarda d'un œil amusé et lui répondit :

-« Et bien suis le conseil de ta mère, entraîne-toi. »

* * *

**J'aimerais encore remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de poster des review^^ vous êtes trop gentil ! Et ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir !**

**Donc j'espère que ce chapitre ( et les prochains ^^) ne vous décevront pas !**

**À bientôt ^^**


	9. Une invitation surprenante

**Encore un grand merci à _Emma26Watson_ et à _MsBloberry_ pour leur review !**

**D'ailleurs pour te répondre, _MsBloberry_, Hermione reçoit l'invitation dans le chapitre « L'Étrange proposition de Ron » lors du repas^^ en tout cas j'espère que les réponses apportées t'ont tout de même plues^^**

**_Emma26Watson_ tes reviews me touchent beaucoup ! Encore merci de prendre le temps de les poster.^^**

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain du repas chez les Malefoy, Hermione se décida à renouer avec ses amis et donc naturellement, elle se rendit au réfectoire les retrouver. Elle avait hâte de leur raconter ses mésaventures chez les Malefoy !

Une fois arrivée, Ginny et Luna l'accueillirent à bras ouverts ainsi qu'Harry qui s'excusa de ne pas l'avoir soutenue plus tôt lorsque Ron l'avait mise dans un triste état. Hermione ne lui en voulu pas et ne s'étonna donc pas de ne pas voir Ron autour de la table.

-« Il a besoin de temps... » lui confia Harry.

La brune acquiesça et raconta à ses amis comment était le manoir Malefoy et l'humeur exécrable de Narcissa.

Tous compatirent pour ce qu'Hermione à vécu seule. Soudainement, Ginny lança :

-« Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui ! »

Les trois amis firent non de la tête et Ginny commença à raconter :

-« Il y a des bruits qui courent comme quoi ce serait Malefoy qui a dit à Théodore de ne plus s'approcher de Luna ! »

Cette dernière quitta alors la table en trombe suivie de Ginny qui s'excusa longuement à travers les couloirs. Il resta seulement Hermione et Harry à la table. Harry quitta lui aussi Hermione prétextant aller retrouver Ron.

Alors seule, la Gryffondor repensa à toute cette histoire et elle semblait logique. Malefoy qui ne peut supporter que les autres pensent autrement à décidé encore une fois de faire du mal à un de ses amis. Pensa-t-elle

Hermione le répudiait au plus au point dorénavant.

Elle se décida à aller à la bibliothèque afin de se changer les idées et d'enfin finir son livre ! En traversant les couloirs de son air pensif habituel, elle se rendit compte qu'elle passait juste devant la salle de bal.

La Gryffondor se demandait si elle y participerait cette fois. Puis ses pensées dérivèrent vers un certains blond renfrogné...

« Non ! Il ne faut pas que je me torture l'esprit pour un Serpentard qui ne le mérite pas ! » se dit-elle.

Une fois arrivée devant tous les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Hermione souffla de soulagement. Enfin personne ne l'avait dérangée avant d'atteindre son lieu préféré de l'école ! La brune s'installa à sa table favorite et commença à dévorer son livre moldu.

À peine eut-elle lu une vingtaine de pages qu'elle entendit des pas se diriger vers elle. Espérant que la personne passerait son chemin, elle préféra faire comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Puis les pas se stoppèrent devant sa table.

Alors, hors d'elle d'être encore dérangée dans sa lecture. Hermione se leva brusquement et lança d'un ton sévère :

-« Non mais on ne peut pas me laisser tranquille deux minutes ! »

Avant de réaliser à qui appartenait les pas qui l'avaient dérangée. Drago Malefoy ! Encore lui se dit-elle.

Elle planta ses yeux irrités dans ceux du blond et remarqua qu'il avait l'air surprit et passablement mal à l'aise. Réalisant son trouble, l'expression d'Hermione s'adoucit quelque peu avant de demander :

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ? »

Hermione s'était rassise et recommençait à ouvrir son livre à la page où elle était lorsque Malefoy semblant de plus en plus gêné lui répondit :

-« Tu... tu viendras au bal ce soir ! Parce que je ne tolèrerais pas que mon... notre travail soit ignoré ! »

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla et Hermione n'eut le temps que d'articuler un « pour qui tu te prends » plein de rage qu'il n'entendit probablement pas.

La Gryffondor était outrée de cette attitude. « Non mais pour qui se prenait-il à lui donner des ordres comme ça ?! Décidément il doit vraiment considérer les né-moldus pour des moins que rien. » pensa-t-elle.

La brune tanta ensuite de se concentrer sur sa lecture mais n'y arriva pas étant encore en colère contre Malefoy.

Afin de pouvoir partager ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle se rendit à toute hâte vers la salle commune des Gryffondor où elle était certaine de trouver ses amis.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle trouva Ginny occupée avec Harry et Ron devant un feu de bois. Hermione se présenta à eux. Ron l'ignorait tandis qu'Harry détournait les yeux l'air gêné et Ginny s'avança vers elle en prenant les mains de la brune.

-« Ron est... compliqué. Désolée... »

Hermione regarda Ginny dans les yeux et lui répondit avec un sourire un peu triste :

-« Je vois ça... tu n'y est pour rien... il est comme ça. »

Ginny l'enlaça avant de lui demander doucement :

-« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil aux garçons et secoua négativement la tête :

-« Oh non rien d'important je voulais juste monter aux dortoirs je suis fatiguée. »

Ginny acquiesça et lui souhaita de retrouver des forces avant le bal du soir avant de laisser la brune monter les marches menant aux dortoirs des filles.

Pourquoi avait-elle menti ? Hermione ne le savait pas vraiment. Elle aurait vraiment aimé faire part de son agacement envers le blond mais elle savait que Ron n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié parler de lui. Et puis son énervement s'était apaisé.

Une fois assise sur son lit, aux côtés de ses affaires et de son chat elle se demandait si elle irait au bal du soir.

Après tout elle ne voulait pas obéir au Serpentard ! Mais elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle pensait sincèrement de toutes ses manigances et puis... d'un certain côté elle était curieuse de voir ce qu'ils avaient prévus pour cette soirée.

—

Une fois l'heure venue, Ginny débarqua en trombe dans le dortoir d'Hermione.

-« Alors tu viens ? » lança-t-elle d'un ton enjoué que la brune avait l'habitude d'entendre venant de son amie.

Hermione la regarda avec surprise elle semblait avoir retrouvée sa joie de vivre si communicative ! La brune se décida donc à l'accompagner lors du bal.

Soudain, Ginny prit une moue faussement outrée :

-« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien préparé ? » dit-elle en mêlant les poings sur les hanches.

Hermione rigola doucement et haussa les épaules. Ginny se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers sa garde robe et sorti en un rien de temps une tenue pour son amie.

La brune, impressionnée lui lança :

-« Ginnerva Weasley ! Tu as un don ! »

Cette dernière cligna malicieusement de l'œil :

-« Tu as intérêt d'être prête dans 5 minutes » lança la rousse montrant le chiffre « 5 » de ses doigts.

Hermione s'habilla et se coiffa les cheveux avant de retrouver Ginny en bas des escaliers, une montre à son poignet.

-« Tu as 2 minutes de retard. Encore un peu et on aurait vraiment été à la bourre ! »

-« Je sais Ginny... Mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûre que même si on arrive en retard, pleins de beaux sorciers voudront dancer avec toi ! »

Les deux amies rigolèrent à l'unisson.

Sur le chemin, elles croisèrent des sorciers, tous masqués. Hermione était surprise et demanda à Ginny si allé avait une idée de ce qu'il se passait.

-« Mais enfin Hermione ! C'est un bal masqué ! Tous les sorciers ont eut pour ordre de venir masqués mais pas les sorcières. »

Cette dernière était abasourdie. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas en avoir eut vent. En même temps, comme elle était cloîtrée dans son dortoir où dans la bibliothèque, elle n'avait pas vraiment eut beaucoup d'interactions avec d'autres gens.

Une fois arrivées, Ginny fut vite emportée par un danseur masqué et Hermione se retrouva seule face à la piste de danse. Elle ne s'était pas retrouvée aussi gênée depuis longtemps.

Une main attrapa alors la sienne.

* * *

**Encore un chapitre de terminé, nous sommes maintenant à la moitié de l'histoire ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ( et vous plaira encore ) !**

**J'ai hâte de recevoir vos retours aujourd'hui plus qu'avant ! Comme nous sommes à la moitié j'aimerais savoir si je devrais changer certaines choses ou en inclure d'autre pour la suite... merci à tout ceux qui prendront le temps de me répondre.^^**

**À bientôt !**


	10. Un bal désarmant

**Coucou^^ Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira**

**Sur ce... Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Hermione se retourna vivement dans la direction de la main qui venait d'attraper la sienne.

Elle découvrit sans surprises un sorcier masqué. Il était plutôt grand et assuré dans ses mouvements. Il portait un masqué vénitien vert et argenté.

La Gryffondor était quelque peu surprise de la situation mais ne se plaignit pas, pour une fois elle allait s'amuser depuis le début de la célébration de Noël !

Les deux comparses valsèrent alors sur la piste de danse sur une musique élégante. La brune souriait pleinement et, même si la danse n'était pas son fort, elle sentait que son cavalier la guidait dans ses pas.

Entre deux pas, elle demanda alors à son charmant cavalier :

-« Est-ce que je te connais ? »

Ce dernier se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse. Hermione se demandait alors qui il pouvait être !

Profitant d'un autre moment d'accalmie, Hermione lui demanda qui il était avec son immense sourire.

Il secoua négativement sa tête cette fois-ci.

Le sourire de la brune perdit de sa largeur et son cavalier sentant la déception de la jeune fille la fit virevolter encore plus dans les airs pour tenter de le masquer.

Cette manière de danser... Hermione l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais elle était trop occupée pour penser.

Elle était aux anges, même si elle ne connaissait pas l'identité de son cavalier, il réussissait à lui faire passer les meilleures minutes qu'elle connaissait depuis le début de sa semaine.

Soudain, la musique se termina, la danse avec.

Puis l'homme se recula d'elle et fit une légère révérence avant de dire:

-« Au plaisir, Granger. »

Hermione reconnu entre mille cette voix et cette manière de l'appeler. Il ne pouvait s'agir que du lui.

-« Malefoy ! » lui lança-t-elle. La Gryffondor voulait ses explications. Pourquoi ce tempérament si contradictoire ? Pourquoi avoir été si horrible avec Blaise et pourquoi avoir séparé Théodore et Luna qui s'aiment.

Le blond se retourna vivement et lui fit face.

-« Pourquoi es-tu aussi odieux avec moi ?! » cria Hermione, pleine de colère.

La salle entière devint silencieuse et Malefoy ne répondit pas.

-« Tu me gâches mes vacances ! Tu te comportes comme quelqu'un de normal et la minute d'après j'apprends que tu fais des choses horribles ! » La Gryffondor était en larmes de dire tout ce qui lui pesait depuis bientôt une semaine.

-« Tu ne comprends pas... » eut seulement le temps d'articuler le blond.

-« J'en ai marre tu comprends ?! »

-« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! » s'énerva alors Malefoy.

-« Explique moi ! Tu le prends pour... »

-« Je t'aime ! » la coupa le Serpentard.

Hermione se figea. Quoi ? Comment quelqu'un d'aussi fier que Malefoy pouvait l'aimer ? La brune en conclut à un autre ruse pour la ridiculiser.

-« C'est quoi ça ? Encore une de tes idées pour ridiculiser les né-moldus ?! »

-« Je... »

-« Encore une de tes merveilleuses idées hein ? Après Blaise on s'attaque à des « Sang-de-bourbe » ?! » Argua Hermione, hors d'elle.

-« Blaise ? Tu t'intéresses beaucoup à lui hein » lui rétorqua Malefoy d'un ton trahissant sa jalousie.

-« Oh mais je m'intéresse à plein de choses moi ! Et figure toi que j'ai d'autres choses à te reprocher ! »

Malefoy se rapprocha d'un pas lent mais manifestement intimidant.

-« Ah oui ? » répondit-il avec empressement.

-« Oserais-tu nier que tu as séparé deux personnes qui s'aimaient ? » demanda Hermione le menton haut.

-« Je ... »

-« Oserais-tu nier ?! »

-« J'ai fait ça pour leur bien ! »

-« Leur bien ? Provoquer leur désespoir ? Ça m'échappe totalement. »

-« Luna n'est pas bien vue chez les Serpentards... et en plus elle traîne souvent avec Potter et toi... »

-« Donc tu les as séparés juste parce que ça entacherait ta réputation de savoir dans ton entourage une fille pas très populaire et qui a elle-même pour amis Harry Potter et une né-moldue ? »

Malefoy détourna la tête visiblement touché et agacé de la situation. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle trouvait à présent que le Serpentard devant elle était la pire personne sur Terre.

-« Malefoy, tu n'es qu'un ignorant mal intentionné et égoïste. Sache que jamais, pour l'amour de Merlin, jamais je ne t'aimerais. » Déclara Hermione au comble de sa rage.

Elle s'avança vers lui. Il ne bougea pas, visiblement sonné.

Elle lui ôta alors vivement le masqué vénitien qu'il portait en lui reprochant :

-« Je déteste que l'on me parle sans même avoir le courage de se montrer ! »

Puis soudainement, elle ne dit plus rien. La vision du visage rougi et mouillé de larmes devant elle la fit se rendre compte de ce quenelle venait de dire. Ses geste se firent plus calmes tandis que son expression de surprise dominait sur son visage.

Hermione se recula de lui, gardant son masque dans la main:

-« Draco... Je... » peina-t-elle à articuler.

-« Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé. » se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de s'enfuir de cette salle oppressante.

Hermione fit de même et couru, les larmes dévalant le long de ses joues, jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondors.

* * *

**Voilà ! Un autre chapitre terminé ! Il est très court je sais pourtant c'était le plus compliqué à écrire^^**

**Je pense que je vais devoir allonger les temps de publications comme les vacances sont terminées... J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas^^ et que mon histoire vous plaira toujours autant** !


	11. Hiboux et remords

**Coucou^^ j'ai remarqué que ces derniers temps que vous êtes un peu silencieux pour les reviews...^^ Du coup j'espère que ce n'est pas parce que ce que j'écris vous plait moins. Si c'est le cas faites le moi savoir vos review m'aident beaucoup !**

**Sur ce... Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Hermione ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de quoi que ce soit concernant Malefoy ! La Cérémonie de Noël s'achevait le soir même et elle n'avait même pas pu profiter un instant de ses vacances.

Peut être que la semaine de vacances habituelle rattrapera le coup ? Se rassura-t-elle.

La Gryffondor était encore une fois restée dans ses couvertures. Elle avait trop peur d'affronter le regard de tous ces gens qui l'avaient vue avec Malefoy. Et puis, cette fois, Ginny n'était même pas venue lui demander de partager son repas avec elle.

Cela avait un peu blessée Hermione, dans sa fierté peut-être avait-elle surestimé l'affection de Ginny envers elle ?

La brune était en pleine rêverie quand, soudain, un hiboux vint se cogner contre la petite fenêtre étroite des dortoirs des filles.

Voulant absolument savoir si l'oiseau n'était pas blessé, Hermione accourra ouvrir la vieille fenêtre pour trouver cet hiboux un peu pataud à cause du coup.

Elle le prit contre elle et l'amena à l'intérieur en prenant soin de refermer la petite fenêtre. Puis, en posant l'oiseau sur son lit, elle remarqua un petit message coincé entre ses pattes.

Hermione entreprit d'ouvrir précautionneusement les petites pattes du hiboux et prit la lettre pliée en un tube. La brune la déplia soigneusement et constata qu'il y avait une page de texte.

Elle vit alors qu'elle était bien là destinataire d'une lettre de... Drago Malefoy !

C'est alors que la Gryffondor jeta le papier en l'air, énervée du culot du blond à oser venir lui adresser une lettre après l'incident de la veille.

Cependant, la nature curieuse d'Hermione prit le pas sur sa colère et elle se décida de lire quelques mots...

* * *

_« Chère Hermione,_

_Je ne renouvellerais pas l'aveu de mes sentiments qui t'ont tant offusqués. Mais je tiens à m'exprimer sur les deux accusations dont tu m'as chargées._

_Premièrement, mêmes si les raisons qui m'ont poussées à séparer ton amie du mien t'ont parues insensées, je l'ai fait dans l'intérêt de mon ami._

_Secondement, concernant Blaise, je ne lui ai jamais dis quoi que ce soit sur toi ou les né-moldus. Je ne partage pas ce genre de... croyances. Seulement, lui voulait toujours se venger de ceux qui « ravagent la race des sorciers ».Quand il a commencé à afficher ses idées dans les dortoirs des Serpentards, je lui ai demandé de s'écarter de notre groupe d'amis. En effet, il prévoyait, grâce à de l'Armortentia, de profiter de filles qui étaient affiliées de près ou de loin à des né-moldus._

_Je te prie, si ce n'est de me pardonner, de prendre avec sérieux ce que je viens de t'expliquer._

_Sois prudente, sincèrement,_

_Drago Malefoy »_

* * *

Hermione ressenti un grand vide en elle.

Elle le ressentait car elle savait qu'il avait raison concernant Blaise. Maintenant qu'elle se remémorait comment elle l'avait rencontré, comment son charme avait opéré sur Ginny et elle... puis comment il s'était enfui...

Tout ça paraissait clair et censé... Mais... alors pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas décelé plus tôt ?

Elle, la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération.

Hermione le savait.

Elle s'était laissée aveuglée par sa haine envers ceux, qui par réputation, sont les « méchants »... La Gryffondor se sentait extrêmement mal. Elle s'était mal comportée envers Malefoy.

Elle l'avait mal jugé.

Honteuse de son immaturité, Hermione senti des larmes couler sur ses joues en relisant les mots inscrits sur le papier.

Puis, elle entendit la poignée de la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir.

Elle cacha brusquement la lettre derrière elle en faisant face à la personne qui ouvrait la porte.

Il s'agissait de Ginny.

-« Qu'est ce que tu as ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait dû remarquer ses larmes sur ses joues, Hermione ayant les mains prises, n'avait pas pu les essuyer.

Ginny se précipita vers Hermione et la prit par les épaules.

-« On se fait beaucoup de soucis 'mione... C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? »

Hermione ne répondit rien et rangea discrètement la lettre sous une pile d'habits. Puis alla prendre le hiboux.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ce hiboux ? Il n'est pas à toi ? » demanda Ginny, interloquée.

-« Non... il s'est cogné contre la vitre et... je me suis contentée de le ramener à l'intérieur. »

La brune rouvrit la fenêtre et les hiboux s'envola à toute vitesse.

-« Bon, il ne faudrait pas que tu restes trop longtemps toute seule tu sais. »

-« Je préfère rester seule pour l'instant. » Hermione était restée face à la fenêtre et était de dos à Ginny.

-« J'ai été invitée à passer la semaine avec des amis... Je me suis dit que ça pourrait te faire un peu de bien. »

-« Sans façons Ginny. »

-« Viens au moins passer l'après-midi midi avec nous... je pars demain c'est la dernière fois que l'on pourra se voir. »

-« Désolée. »

-« Je vois, bon bah au revoir. »

Ginny sortit du dortoir et referma la porte. Laissant Hermione comme elle était. Face à la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vide.

Elle ne faisait que repenser à son comportement. Au fait qu'elle avait agit puérilement et surtout comme Malefoy avant.

Elle s'était aussi laissée prendre au jeu de Blaise, il aurait pu lui faire du mal. À elle comme à Ginny.

Et Ginny... la brune avait pu sentir sa frustration et sa déception lorsqu'elle avait refermé cette porte du dortoir.

Décidément, Hermione décevait tout le monde... elle, ses amis et Malefoy.

Hermione l'avait affiché en public pour une chose qu'il n'avait pas commise. Cependant elle lui en voulait toujours pour Luna et Théodore même si elle savait qu'il ne pensait pas à mal.

La Gryffondor s'était elle aussi affichée. Elle ne s'autorisa qu'à sortir que lorsque tout le monde sera reparti chez eux pour les vacances.

À ce moment précis elle ira à la bibliothèque pour enfin être seule entourée de ses livres. La seule pensée qui la fit sourire à ce moment.

* * *

**Voili voilou^^ c'était encore un chapitre assez court mais il s'agit d'une transition. J'espère que le délais n'a pas été trop long et que le chapitre vous a tout de même plu !**

**À bientôt !**


	12. Un service imprévu

**Coucou^^ j'espère encore une fois que je n'aurais pas été trop longue pour poster ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Et j'espère que mon adaptation vous plaît toujours ^^**

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Le lendemain, tous les élèves étaient déjà repartis chez eux pour les vacances.

Hermione dévala les escaliers menant à la salle commune des Gryffondor en cherchant des têtes connues. Mais personne aux alentours. Tout le monde était repartis sans lui dire un au revoir ?

Convaincue du contraire, elle sortie dans les couloirs de l'école et les traversa de long en large et en travers, toujours personne qu'elle ne connaissait dans les parages.

Puis elle se dit alors qu'ils devaient tous être réunis dans le grand hall où ils devaient tous rigoler en mangeant quelque chose.

Quand elle a entra dans la salle et qu'elle aperçut la table où ils se réunissaient habituellement.

Rien.

Alors elle marcha lentement jusqu'à elle, s'assit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle pleura une nouvelle fois. Ses amis ne s'inquiétaient plus pour elle.

Elle ne voulu tout de même pas que quelqu'un la voit dans cet état et elle décida de remonter aux dortoirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

Les couloirs de Poudlard n'avaient jamais été aussi longs et lugubres. Seulement quelques élèves qu'elle ne connaissait pas les traversaient.

Puis, le professeur McGonagall - qui avait surgit d'on ne sait où - se posta devant elle. Hermione sécha vite ses larmes et releva la tête en direction de son professeur.

-« Bonjour Madame ! Excusez moi je ne vous avais pas vu. » s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire qu'elle voulait le plus naturel possible.

-« Tout va bien Miss Granger ? » Demanda McGonagall, suspicieuse.

-« Oui je vous assure. » lui répondit calmement Hermione.

-« Bien, le directeur Albus Dumbledore demande à vous voir. Rendez vous à son bureau le plus vite possible. »

-« D'accord. Merci madame. »

Cette dernière lui fit un signe amical de la tête avant de reprendre son chemin à travers les couloirs.

Hermione était perplexe. Dumbledore ne la convoquait jamais, elle personnellement. Sauf quand cela concernait Harry.

Peut-être a-t-il entendu parler de son altercation avec Malefoy ? Pensa-t-elle avec appréhension.

Hermione essaya de ne pas trop y réfléchir pour ne pas prendre peur facilement. De toutes façon le directeur n'avait jamais eu quelque chose à lui reprocher. Il ne se mettrai donc pas en colère contre elle gratuitement espéra-t-elle.

La Gryffondor traversa Poudlard nerveusement jusqu'à arriver devant la porte du directeur Albus Dumbledore. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de se mordre la lèvre et de toquer contre la grande porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrît immédiatement. Et Albus Dumbledore lui faisait face derrière son bureau rempli d'objets magiques en tout genre. Il semblait l'attendre depuis un petit moment.

-« Excusez-moi Professeur m... mais vous avez demandé à me voir ? » s'exclama poliment Hermione.

Le vieil homme porta attentivement son attention sur elle en croisant les mains derrière son dos. Il avait quelque chose en tête devina la Gryffondor.

-« Effectivement Miss Granger, j'ai un service à te demander. »

Commença celui-ci en marchant à travers la pièce, slalomant entre les créatures magiques.

-« De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda Hermione au directeur toujours en mouvement.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de la brune il répondit en s'arrêtant:

-« J'ai constaté que tes amis ne sont pas présents pendant ces vacances, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« oui, vous avez raison. » acquiesça Hermione en baissant la tête.

-« Eh bien je me suis donc dis que tu serais disponible pour aider Mr Malefoy à ranger et nettoyer les dégâts faits lors de la Célébration de Noël. »

-« Mais Monsieur... nous avons eut quelques différents lui et moi... je ne suis pas sure que se soit une bonne idée. »

-« J'ai entendu dire que vous avez déjà travaillé avec lui et dîné chez lui pourtant. »

-« C'est vrai... mais. »

-« Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile de se faire pardonner. Mais vous êtes une sorcière intelligente, je suis sûre que vous y arriverez. » déclara Dumbledore malicieusement.

Hermione était hébétée et gênée. Il était donc bien au courant de leur différent mais comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle se sentait coupable ?

La Gryffondor ne répondit rien. Le directeur poursuivit :

-« Il n'est pas actuellement à Poudlard, il faudra aller le chercher chez lui. Mais comme vous y êtes déjà allé cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. »

-« Mais qu'est ce que je dirais à ses parents ? »

-« Cela veut dire que vous acceptez de me rendre ce service ? »

Hermione rougit et détourna le regard quelques instants.

Dumbledore sorti alors quelques vieux parchemins, il rédigea à l'aide d'une plume un mot qu'Hermione imagina à l'intention des parents de Malefoy. Il plia le parchemin et inscrit le seau de Poudlard. Puis il lui tendit :

-« Ceci devrait suffire. »

La brune prit la lettre avant de se retourner. Quand le directeur attira une dernière fois son attention.

-« Je compte sur vous » Lui dit-il avec amusement en clignant son œil droit.

Hermione fit un signe léger de la tête et rouvrit la porte du bureau pour en sortir le plus vite possible.

La Gryffondor n'en revenait pas non plus de son comportement. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté aussi facilement ? Se scandalisa-t-elle.

Décidément, Albus Dumbledore avait bien une idée en tête. Et ça ne plaisait pas du tout à la brune.

* * *

**Et voilà^^ ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre mais je voulais tellement inclure Dumby ! ( toujours le pire directeur de Poudlard XD ) bref j'espère que cet ajout ne fera pas grincer des dents ceux/celles qui connaissent l'histoire originale^^**

**À bientôt !**


	13. Un Manoir en Cache un Autre

**Me revoilà^^ j'espère que je n'aurais pas été trop longue !**

**Encore un chaleureux merci à _Emma26Watson_ pour sa review ! ( on verra plus amplement la réaction du blondinet dans le prochain chapitre^^) néanmoins j'espère que celui-là te plaira autant que les autres !**

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Dès les que les premiers rayons de soleil eurent atteint le visage d'Hermione, celle-ci se réveilla immédiatement.

En ce jour, la Gryffondor devait se rendre chez les Malefoy afin de déloger le blond capricieux qu'elle connaissait.

La brune soufflait de désespoir en devant son miroir rien que de penser à la rude tâche qu'elle avait à accomplir.

Puis elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire après son comportement désastreux de la dernière fois et cette lettre...

Peut-être allait-elle commencer par s'excuser.

« C'est un bon début » se convînt-elle en terminant de s'habiller.

—-

devant l'immense manoir pour la deuxième fois, la Gryffondor sentit tout son courage s'envoler très loin d'elle.

Ses mauvais souvenirs à l'intérieur de ces murs la clouaient sur place.

Puis qu'allait-elle dire aux parents Malefoy sur sa présence... il était préférable qu'elle tende juste le mot rédigé pas Dumbledore plutôt que de marmonner quelque chose d'inaudible sous le coup du stress et de se laisser ridiculiser.

Hermione marcha péniblement jusque sur le pallier de l'immense porte et toqua.

La porte s'ouvrît assez rapidement par rapport à l'autre fois. Mais il s'agissait toujours de l'elfe de maison qui lui ouvrit.

Celui-ci la reconnaissant lui gratifia d'un sourire accueillant. Sourire qu'elle rendit du mieux qu'elle pu malgré sa nervosité.

-« Est-ce que tu saurais où sont monsieur et madame Malefoy ? » Demanda Hermione.

L'elfe de maison prit un air confu et répondit d'une manière peu assurée.

-« Je suis désolé mais... Ils ne sont pas là... ils ne sont pas souvent ici en fait. »

-« Oh je vois... »

« Il fallait s'en douter » se dit-elle. « Ils ont les moyens de partir en vacances où ils veulent... »

La Gryffondor, en se retournant, observa plus largement la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il s'agissait d'une entrée très luxueuse. Mais elle n'avait pas fait attention, la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, à quel point elle était lumineuse.

En même temps, la dernière fois, il faisait nuit...

Observant à quel point l'entrée l'éblouissait, l'elfe de maison entreprit de lui faire visiter le manoir.

-« Oh mais c'est inutile... je ne veux pas déranger... »

-« Vous avez déjà quelque chose de prévu madame Hermione ? »

Celle-ci fut charmée de la gentillesse de l'elfe et ne pu que rendre un sourire franc et sincère cette fois ci.

-« Non... c'est vrai. Par contre tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler madame tu sais. » répondit Hermione dans une expression joyeuse.

L'elfe de maison hocha la tête en souriant et commença à marcher en direction du salon.

-« Au fait, comment t'appelles tu ? »

-« Archy, Mada... euh Hermione. Mais il n'y a que monsieur Drago qui m'appelle comme ça. »

La brune fut un peu déconcertée, elle ne pensait pas que Malefoy puisse appeler un elfe de maison par son prénom.

-« C'est très mignon ! Ça te va bien.» répondit-elle alors.

Les deux rigolèrent ensemble et continuèrent leur trajet vers les grandes pièces du manoir.

Ils arrivèrent en peu de temps jusqu'au grand salon qu'elle avait vu la dernière fois. La Gryffondor eut le souffle coupé. Le salon n'avait jamais rien à voir avec ce qu'il était le soir du repas.

La lumière douce du soleil filtrait à travers trois immenses fenêtres placées sur le côté droit de la pièce. Elle reflétait de magistrales gravures peintes à même le plafond et représentant les exploits de la vie de Salazard Serpentard.

Diverses peintures étaient accrochées sur tout les murs du salon. Il s'agissait de portraits de la famille Malefoy au cours des siècles.

Hermione s'approcha timidement du premier. Il semblait dater de la Renaissance. Elle avança sur sa droite et les portraits défilaient ainsi que les années. Elle arriva enfin jusqu'au dernier. Une peinture à l'huile représentant Narcissa, Lucius et Drago Malefoy.

Ils avaient l'air sérieux. Hermione pensa alors aux portraits qu'elle pouvait avoir d'elle avec sa famille... tout le monde souriait sur chaque photo... « apparemment pas le cas ici » se dit-elle.

Puis, le portrait de Drago Malefoy seul attira son attention.

-« Il est beau n'est ce pas ? » Déclara Archy.

La brune eut un petit rictus gênée mais elle regarda de plus près.

-« Oui... il est pas mal... » se contenta-t-elle de dire à demi-mot.

-« Est ce que tu veux que je t'emmène dans la pièce que Monsieur Drago aime le plus ? »

Prise de curiosité, elle accepta et suivit encore une fois Archy à travers le manoir. Ils traversèrent des couloirs tous plus lumineux et somptueux les uns que les autres. Hermione ne se serait jamais doutée qu'il pouvait avoir autant de jolies choses dans un manoir aussi sombre !

Soudain, Archy et elle s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

L'elfe de maison prit alors la poignée et la tourna lentement. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrît. Une lumière intense éblouit alors les yeux de la Gryffondor.

Puis elle distingua une myriade de couleurs différentes; du vert, du rose, du rouge...

elle s'avança alors et observa longuement ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Il s'agissait d'un jardin au milieu de ruine d'un autre très ancien bâtiment.

Hermione entra et se trouva dans une petite cours rectangulaire bordée de ruines sur lesquelles se trouvaient tout types de plantes, du lierre et des centaines des fleurs qui semblaient grimper sur les restes de murs.

Au centre, il s'y trouvait une fontaine, seul vestige intact. Une sculpture trônait sur celle-ci. Une femme au cheveux bouclés, un livre à la main, le regard au vers l'horizon et semblant faire face au vent.

Hermione cru être dans un rêve. Elle n'osa rien toucher et sentait ses larmes monter tellement l'endroit lui paraissait beau. Elle était comme déconnectée de la réalité.

Elle entendit des voix derrière elle. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention, trop capturée par la beauté du jardin.

Puis une main attrapa son bras.

Elle se retourna, le visage larmoyant mais un sourire apaisé aux lèvres. Seulement, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle reconnu un Malefoy totalement ébahi en face d'elle.

* * *

**Et voilà^^ j'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce chapitre ! J'ai eu plein d'idées sur ce à quoi pourrait ressembler le manoir Malefoy^^ dites moi si ce genre de descriptions vous plairait^^ ( comme ça tout le monde est content !)**

**_PS: j'espère vraiment vous changer les idées avec les prochains chapitres._**

**À bientôt ! Et BON COURAGE !**


	14. Un Malfoy inconnu

**Me revoilà pour publier la suite !**

**Encore un grand merci à _Emma26Watson_ pour ta fidélité et pour tes reviews qui font chaud au cœur ! J'espère ( encore une fois ) que la suite ne te décevra pas^^**

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Hermione observa avec stupeur le visage de Malfoy.

Il avait l'air totalement ébahi, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. La Gryffondor fut aussi surprise que lui mais lorsqu'elle remarqua son étonnement, elle fut amusée.

Sur ses joues se dessina alors un sourire qui devint un rire.

Malfoy, devant un rire si communicatif, sourit à son tour sans s'en rendre compte. Puis, Hermione reprit soudainement ses esprits.

Elle était dans le manoir Malfoy sans qu'ils ne le sachent et elle était en train de rire !

Cette dernière couru alors et sortit du petit jardin de ruines, traversa de longs couloirs mais ne sut pas comment retrouver son chemin dans tout ce dédale de pièces.

Malfoy eut le temps de la rattraper.

La brune se retourna vivement dans sa direction :

-« Je... je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là... je ne voulais pas déranger. »

Un silence s'en suivit. Aucun des deux ne surent comment répondre. Hermione le brisa ensuite après quelques secondes.

-« Je... Tu n'es pas en vacances ? »

-« Non. Mes parents partent souvent sans moi... mais toi qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Hermione tendit la lettre de Dumbledore.

-« Dumbledore m'a demandé de t'aider à nettoyer la salle après la Célébration. »

Le blond se contenta d'un petit « ah » avant de saisir la lettre entre les mains de la Gryffondor. Celle-ci observa de nouveau Malfoy - une chose qu'elle faisait trop souvent - jugea-t-elle.

Il avait repris son air bougon et peu enclin à la conversation.

-« Je pense qu'il faudrait la remettre à tes parents, au cas où ils voudraient te joindre. » ajouta la brune.

Malfoy posa un regard noir sur elle.

-« Granger, je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. » dit-il sur un ton glacial.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, pour qui se prenait-il encore ?

-« Pour qui tu te prends ? J'essayais juste d'être un minimum sympathique ! Mais bon je comprends que ce genre d'attentions te passent au dessus ! » Râla-t-elle en croisant ses bras.

Malfoy grogna avant de détendre ses épaules et de baisser lourdement la tête.

-« Désolé... je n'aime pas que l'on parle de mes parents... »

Hermione se rapprocha un peu de lui :

-« Pourquoi ça te fait tant de mal de parler d'eux ? »

Le blond la regarda un air légèrement amusé :

-« Décidément, t'es plutôt obstinée. »

-« Quoi ? Tu n'étais pas déjà au courant ? » ricana Hermione.

Malfoy acquiesça avant de partager son petit rire.

Archy arriva alors de la pièce d'en face.

-« Je ne vous dérange pas ? » dit-il, amusé de la situation.

Les deux reprirent subitement un air plus que sérieux et Malfoy toussota légèrement afin de cacher son léger rire. Puis ils répondirent à l'unisson :

-« Non ! Pas du tout »

Archy sourit à son tour et demanda si Hermione pouvait rester afin de finir la visite du manoir qu'ils avaient interrompue.

-« Oh Mais je ne vieux pas m'imposer... » Déclara la Gryffondor un peu gênée.

-« Quelles parties du manoir t'a-t-il fait visiter ? » demanda le blond à Hermione.

-« Le grand salon, de nombreux couloirs et le joli petit jardin je crois » répondit-elle joyeusement.

-« Archy qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Tu ne lui as pas fait visiter les plus belles pièces de cette maison ! » Dit alors Malfoy sur un air faussement scandalisé.

Hermione ria de plus belle, elle n'avait jamais vu Malfoy aussi agréable.

Les trois comparses partirent alors visiter toutes les pièces inexplorées du grand manoir Malfoy. Le blond expliqua alors chaque recoin de chaque salon avec beaucoup d'entrain. La Gryffondor apprécia la passion avec laquelle il voulait transmettre ce qu'il connaissait.

Ainsi la journée d'Hermione passa entourée d'Archy et de Malfoy, composée de rires et d'une visite dans de magnifiques endroits dont la brune n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Ils finirent par revenir au jardin jonché de ruines.

Malfoy se posta devant la statue de jeune femme contre le vent que la Gryffondor avait déjà pu observer plus tôt dans la journée.

-« La seule chose dont je ne sais rien dans ce manoir, c'est cette statue. » lança-t-il pensivement.

Hermione s'approcha lentement de celle-ci.

-« Peut-être parce qu'elle ne fait pas partie de ta famille ? » proposa la brune.

-« Peut-être, je n'y ai jamais pensé. »

-« D'ailleurs comment ça se fait que tu connaisses autant de choses sur ta famille ? »

-« C'est une tradition. Quand on né Malfoy on doit tout savoir sur ses ancêtres, sa famille. »

-« Malfoy... »

-« Tu peux m'appeler Drago si tu veux »

Hermione lui répondit d'un sourire bienveillant.

Archy arriva alors en trombe derrière eux.

-« Hermione ! Je viens de recevoir un hiboux ! C'est pour toi ! »

Celle-ci se retourna et prit alors la lettre que l'elfe de maison lui tendait.

Soudain, une grande peur s'empara d'elle en lisant le contenu de ce bout de papier:

_Hermione, _

_Ginny est partie avec Blaise Zabini. _

_Elle nous a envoyé un hiboux nous disant qu'elle a décidé de partir avec Zabini. On est tout de suite revenus à Poudlard._

_Avec Ron on est énormément inquiets. Est-ce que tu sais où elle a pu aller ? Tout le monde est sous le choc ici._

_Rejoins nous dès que tu pourras. Tout le monde est rassemblé dans la Grande Salle. Tiens moi au courant de quoi que ce soit._

_Reviens vite,_

_Harry._

* * *

**Et voilà^^ un autre chapitre de fait ! ( la fin dans pas très longtemps ;( ) déjà tout ce chemin de fait ! J'espère que cela vous à plu jusqu'ici et que ça continuera à vous plaire !**

**PS: Si vous n'avez pas bien compris quelque chose, ou que vous avez une demande à me faire n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part^^ j'aurais hâte de vous répondre dans mon prochain chapitre !**

**À bientôt ! Et BON COURAGE !**


	15. Question de culpabilité et d'acceptation

**Coucou^^ Me revoilà encore une fois !**

**Tout d'abord un grand merci à _drou_ pour sa review ! En espérant que mon histoire continuera d'être aussi mignonne^^**

**Puis - encore et toujours - un immense merci à _Emma26Watson_ pour son soutien et sa fidélité ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !**

**Sur ce Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione était choquée, elle n'en revenait pas. Comment Ginny avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ?

Malefoy, remarquant son expression totalement abasourdie. Lui demanda de quoi parlait la lettre.

La Gryffondor tourna lentement la tête vers lui et fondit en larmes, ramenant ses mains devant ses yeux, elle lui donna le papier, incapable d'exprimer un mot.

Soudain, après avoir lui son contenu, Malefoy, visiblement aussi agité face à cette nouvelle demanda à Archy de préparer une boisson chaude et d'amener Hermione où elle pourrait se reposer.

Celle-ci, ne pouvant toujours pas exprimer quoi que ce soit, accepta de se laisser guider par l'elfe de maison jusqu'à un petit salon.

Il y était entreposé un long canapé ainsi qu'une petite table. Archy l'invita à s'assoir pour se reposer et de l'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

Des questions résonnaient sans cesse dans l'esprit de la brune ; Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à son amie ? Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Et aurait-elle pu l'en empêcher ?

Soudainement, Malefoy entra dans la pièce :

-« J'imagine que tu dois te poser tout un tas de questions » commença-t-il.

Hermione se contenta d'un petit hochement de tête pour toute réponse.

-« Toi et tes questions... »

-« Je me passerais de tes commentaires . » réagit-t-elle, légèrement agacé.

-« Hermione Granger n'est plus sensible à MES commentaires ? » rétorqua Malefoy, feignant un ton outré.

La Gryffondor sourit légèrement.

-« Le fait est que je me sens coupable et que j'ai peur pour elle. »

Le blond vint s'assoir à côté d'elle, et fronça les sourcils :

-« Coupable ? Toi ? Mais de quoi ? »

Hermione orienta sa tête vers lui et répondit :

-« Si j'avais été plus transparente avec elle concernant Blaise, peut être que... peut-être que ça aurait pu être évité. » peina-t-elle à articuler pendant que des larmes roulaient toujours le l'on de ses joues.

Le blond la regarda un temps, semblant aussi touché qu'elle par la situation. Puis Archy arriva avec un plateau garni de gâteaux et, au centre trônant une grande tasse de chocolat chaud.

Puis, en se tournant vers Malefoy, qui était en train de se relever, Hermione s'exclama, face à tout ce qu'on lui offrait :

-« Mais... C'est trop ! Je ne peux pas accepter tout ça ! Je ne peux même pas vous remercier tout les deux. »

Malefoy la regarda en souriant avec bienveillance :

-« Tu ne me dois jamais rien Granger. Maintenant je dois y aller, désolé de ne pas rester plus longtemps. »

La Gryffondor l'observa partir, les yeux ronds. Soufflant sur sa tasse de chocolat brûlante. Elle devait absolument se rendre auprès de ses amis dorénavant, elle avait réellement trop abusée de son hospitalité.

Une fois qu'elle reprit ses esprits et qu'elle bu sa boisson, elle prit le chemin de la sortie - après avoir tout de même chipé un ou deux gâteaux - elle remercia et salua Archy puis elle sorti du manoir pour retrouver ses amis.

—

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Hermione se mit à avoir des doutes sur les réactions de ses amis. Peut-être lui en veulent-ils toujours pour ne pas leur avoir adressé la parole pendant plusieurs jours.

Mais elle jugea que ça n'avait vraiment aucune importance comparé à ce qui venait de se produire.

C'est donc avec un peu d'appréhension qu'elle rejoignit la grande salle où ils avaient tant l'habitude de se rendre avant les vacances.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte de l'immense salle, tout le monde se retourna vers elle, il semblait qu'elle soit la dernière à arriver.

Hermione pu donc constater que beaucoup d'élèves étaient revenus à Poudlard pour les soutenir.

Puis, elle remarqua Luna qui s'avança rapidement vers elle. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, elle la regarda avant de l'étreindre et de pleurer à l'unisson.

Harry vint alors les rejoindre, suivit un temps après de Ron. Tous s'enlacèrent jusqu'à ce que tous se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Hermione, les joues encore mouillées par ses larmes, ne vit dans leurs yeux aucune rancune ni colère. Juste de la tristesse mêlée à la joie de se retrouver.

La brune pleura une nouvelle fois mais son expression changea, elle était simplement heureuse de s'être retrouvée avec ses amis.

-« Si on allait discuter un peu ? Je pense que tout le monde doit avoir quelque chose à raconter. » lança Harry.

Le groupe accepta et ils se dirigèrent vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Ainsi, les quatre amis parlèrent de leur péripéties des derniers jours.

Hermione, parla ensuite de ce qu'elle savait sur Blaise et de ses projets envers les nés-Moldus. Néanmoins, elle ne parla pas de Malefoy. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

—

Puis la nuit passa, une nuit où Hermione n'avait quasiment pas dormi. Elle se demandait sans cesse si Ginny allait bien, si elle était en lieu sûr. Elle se reprochait toujours de ne lui avoir rien dit. De s'être quitté dans de froides conditions.

Et le lendemain, une nouvelle.

Lorsque les quatre amis étaient en train de bavarder dans la grande salle, Professeure MacGonagall entra en trombe dans la pièce et se dirigea vers eux.

-« Les enfants, le directeur veut tous vous voir dans son bureau maintenant ! »

Ils se hâtèrent donc dans son bureau. Une fois arrivés, Albus Dumbledore prit une lettre posée sur son bureau et commença à parler:

-« J'ai reçu un hiboux ce matin, concernant Ginnerva. Elle va bien, elle a été retrouvée saine et sauve avec Blaise Zabini. Elle arrivera demain dans le courant de la matinée. »

Hermione senti alors un immense poids s'ôter de son cœur. Puis Ron demanda :

-« Et ce que Zabini sera puni pour ce qu'il a fait ? »

-« Il est vrai que Ginnerva a sans nuls doutes été emmenée contre sa volonté, sûrement à cause d'un sort. Mais nous n'avons pas encore décidé de ce que nous allons faire concernant Blaise Zabini. »

La brune quitta le bureau du directeur avant qu'il ai pu terminer ce qu'il avait à dire. Elle était trop heureuse que Ginny soit en vie, qu'elle n'ai rien et qu'elle revienne bientôt parmi eux.

Les seules questions qu'elle se posait dorénavant étaient portées sur le lieu où Ginny s'était enfuie et surtout comment on avait fait pour la retrouver.

* * *

**Et voilà^^ j'ai passé plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçu !**

**J'ai aussi constaté que vous n'avez pas d'interrogations sur l'histoire donc ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris est assez clair^^**

**Enfin, comme d'habitude je vous rappelle que vous pouvez écrire une review si l'envie vous en prend ou si vous avez une critique à faire^^**

**À bientôt ! Et BON COURAGE !**


	16. Retrouvailles des Larmes

**Coucou^^ Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !**

**Je voulais tous vous remercier pour votre fidélité et votre soutien^^ j'espère que le nouveau chapitre vous plaira !**

**Sur ce Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione s'était levée tôt. En dépit de son manque de sommeil, elle voulait être présente lorsque Ginny serait de retour.

Elle se prépara rapidement et dévala les escaliers pour se rendre dans la grande salle. La Gryffondor était nerveuse et très anxieuse. Qu'allait-il se passer lorsqu'elle reverrait son amie ? Aura-t-elle changé ?

La brune entra dans la salle et vit ses amis une fois de plus attablés. Puis elle entr'aperçue une tête rousse. Soudainement tous se retournèrent, et Hermione pu constater à qui appartenait cette tête.

Elle se figea et mit la main sur sa bouche pendant que déjà des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ginny accouru alors jusqu'à elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-« J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus jamais... pardonne moi Ginny. J'aurais dû être là pour toi. » put dire Hermione entre deux sanglots.

Ginny resserra son étreinte et répondit :

-« C'est moi qui m'excuse ! J'ai pas fait attention ni à toi ni à Luna... j'ai été si stupide. »

Hermione caressa son dos de sa main pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Puis la brune sourit et lui lança :

-« Si on allait manger ? Je pense qu'on a trop pleuré ces derniers temps ! »

Les deux amies se dirigèrent alors vers la table où tout le monde semblait se régaler du petit déjeuner offert par la magie de Poudlard.

Hermione s'assit aux côtés de Luna et de Ginny et en profita pour se beurrer un toast, histoire de remédier à sa faim habituelle du matin.

Pendant qu'elle se préparait de quoi manger, Hermione écouta d'une oreille Ginny bavarder, comme à son habitude, sur les ragots du moment. Seulement, tout le monde était concentré sur son assiette, et personne ne l'écoutait vraiment.

Puis elle enchaîna sur ses petites mésaventures lorsqu'elle fut retrouvée :

-« Oh et puis je ne pouvais rien demander ou alors il aurait fallu que je demande à Malfoy... »

À l'évocation de ce nom, Hermione fit tomber son toast et coupa Ginny :

-« Malfoy ? Malfoy était avec toi ? » Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Ginny parla alors sur un ton plus discret et se pencha vers la brune :

-« Oui, figure toi que c'est lui qui nous a retrouvé et qui a livré Blaise au Ministère. »

-« Quoi ? Lui ? »

-« Chut ! Il ne veut pas qu'on le sache. »

Hermione était sans voix.

Soudainement, Théodore Nott s'approcha de la table où tout le monde était attablé.

La brune regarda directement Luna, qui était visiblement assez nerveuse de le voir.

Il continua de se rapprocher jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le regard et qu'il finisse par s'en aller ailleurs.

-« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda Ginny.

-« Je ne sais pas... » répondit Luna, un peu dépitée.

—

Plus tard dans la journée, tout le monde s'était retrouvé, comme à l'accoutumée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Ginny, Luna et Hermione parlèrent alors de ce que Théodore avait fait plus tôt dans la salle lorsqu'elles mangeaient.

-« C'est marrant on ne l'a jamais vu comme ça. » affirma Ginny.

Luna hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement et Ginny reprit :

-« Peut-être que tu peux ravoir tes chances avec lui. »

Luna se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte de la salle commune. Comme seulement ceux possédant le mot de passe pouvaient entrer, les cinq amis comprirent qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Gryffondors.

Comme personne ne réagit, Hermione part les devants et alla demander ce que ces gens voulaient.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle constata qu'il s'agissait de Théodore et de Malfoy.

Ébahie, la brune fit les yeux ronds et demanda d'une voix trahissant sa surprise ce qu'ils venaient faire ici.

Théodore répondit qu'il voulait voir Luna, qui était déjà présente aux côtés d'Hermione à l'évocation de son nom.

Puis, après avoir passé le choc de sa présence, Hermione demanda à Malfoy combien de temps contait-il rester à Poudlard.

-« Je repars demain. »

La brune hocha la tête et laissa Luna avec Théodore dehors.

Ginny était extrêmement enthousiaste et n'arrêtait pas de glousser tandis qu'Harry et Ron était plus calmes mais ils semblaient avoir accepté l'idée que Luna et Théodore puissent ressentir quelque chose l'un pour l'autre.

Hermione se sentait un peu vide. D'une part elle était très heureuse pour son amie, d'autre part elle sentait que quelque chose lui manquait.

Après quelques temps, Luna revint dans la salle commune pour voir ses amis.

Elle était aux anges, Théodore lui avait confessé ses sentiments s'était excusé pour tout ce qu'il avait pu faire.

-« Je suis si contente ! Mais je regrette qu'il soit venu avec Malfoy... je sais que tu ne le portes pas trop dans ton cœur Hermione. » Dit Luna.

À ce moment précis, Hermione se rendit compte de ce qui lui manquait. Elle se rendit compte de ses sentiments qu'elle avait enfouis. Elle aimait Drago.

-« Ne regrettes rien... » répondit la brune, elle prit la main de Luna et la regarda un temps avant de reprendre.

-« Je me suis trompée... il n'est pas méchant... »

Soudain, Minerva MacGonagall fit irruption dans la pièce :

-« Miss Hermione Granger, quelqu'un veut absolument vous voir. Suivez moi. »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit que sa professeure était déjà en train de partir dans les couloirs.

Le Gryffondor la suivit en se demandant ce que cette personne pouvait bien lui vouloir et qui pouvait-elle être.

Il était déjà tard et personne ne vient voir un élève pour une raison banale.

La professeure Mac Gonagall la conduisit dans une pièce et lui recommanda de s'assoir sur une des deux chaises dont disposait la petite salle.

Hermione s'exécuta et quelqu'un entra.

Il s'agissait de Lucius Malfoy. L'air encore plus mauvais que d'habitude. La brune redoutait qu'il prononce ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

Mais il lança :

-« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, Miss Granger, que des rumeurs courent vous concernant... »

Il avait dit ces mots avec un dédain certain. Hermione se sentait comme prise au piège.

-« Vous concernant vous et mon fils. »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et répondit avec aplomb :

-« Monsieur, dans une école il y a des rumeurs sur tout et n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas sure qu'elles soient toutes fondées. »

-« Mais voyez vous certaines le sont Miss Granger. Même si je n'ose pas m'abaisser à croire celle-ci. »

-« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? Si vous considérez que ce n'est pas possible. »

-« Pour avoir un démenti Miss Granger. Vous n'êtes qu'une petite égoïste. Mon fils est déjà promis à Mademoiselle Greengrass. Vous pensez sérieusement qu'une fille né-moldue de petite condition peut prétendre rompre cet arrangement ? »

Il s'était arrêté en face d'elle, la regardant de haut :

-« Maintenant répondez moi, avez vous une relation amoureuse avec mon fils ? » reprit-il

-« Non Monsieur. » répondit-elle, au bord des larmes

-« Bien, promettez-vous de ne jamais avoir une quelconque relation avec lui ? »

-« Je refuse de m'y soumettre. Il n'y a pas une insulte que vous m'ayez épargnée. Maintenant partez et laissez moi. »

Sur ces mots, Hermione quitta la pièce et couru dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle arriva vit jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Étant donné l'heure tardive, tout le monde était déjà dans les dortoirs. La brune couru jusqu'aux siens et se laissa tomber, en pleurant, sur son lit.

* * *

**Et voilà^^ j'ai revu Orgueil et Préjugés pour écrire ce chapitre histoire de coller au mieux à l'histoire^^ j'espère que mon adaptation vous plait toujours autant !**

**J'aime vraiment écrire cette histoire et votre soutien m'a beaucoup touché merci d'être là depuis déjà 16 chapitres^^**

**À bientôt ! Et BON COURAGE !**


	17. Tes mains sont froides

**Coucou^^ Me revoilà pour le dernier chapitre ;)**

**J'espère que la fin vous plaira. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! Merci pour votre soutien !**

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione ne trouva pas le sommeil. Au bout de plusieurs heures à se retourner dans son lit et alors que tout les autres filles du dortoir étaient encore endormies.

La Gryffondor décida de se lever et d'arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard, bravant la règle des sorties de nuit qui lui avait déjà value une punission auparavant.

Mais elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle ne se changea pas et ne prit qu'un manteau histoire de se tenir chaud. Puis elle descendit les marches pas à pas pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Elle traversa la salle commune des Gryffondors qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir si calme et sorti.

Elle ne savait pas où elle voulait aller. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait non plus. Elle se contenta de déambuler à travers les couloirs.

Elle caressa légèrement les murs et contempla l'édifice. Laissant son esprit vagabonder d'idées en idées toutes plus fantasques les unes que les autres.

Un peu de nostalgie, de regrets, d'actions inachevées, de projets qui ne verraient jamais le jour. Et Malfoy au milieu de tout ça.

Que se serait-il passé si elle n'avait pas été si aveuglée par ses préjugés ? Il était trop tard elle ne le saurait sûrement jamais se dit-elle.

Ses pieds nus lui rendaient une sensation de froid en marchant sur le sol et ses doigts s'irritaient légèrement contre la parois rugueuse des murs de la bâtisse.

Mais elle n'y fit guère attention, trop préoccupée par ses tourments sentimentaux.

-« On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas sortir dans Poudlard la nuit Granger ? »

Cette voix, Hermione ne la connaissait que trop bien. Ses yeux se plantèrent alors dans ceux du Serpentard et la brune sourit légèrement.

-« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir » répondit-elle.

-« Moi non plus. » ajouta-t-il.

Il se regardèrent une seconde puis il reprit :

-« Mon père... »

-« Oui il est venu. » Dit-elle en baissant légèrement la tête.

-« Comment je pourrais me faire pardonner ? »

-« Je crois qu'après ce que tu as fait pour Ginny et sûrement pour Luna... C'est plutôt à moi de me faire pardonner. »

-« Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi en faisant ça... Tu es trop généreuse pour te jouer de mes sentiments. Ce que tu as dit à mon père hier m'a fait espérer... mais si tes sentiments n'ont pas changés depuis la dernière fois, un mot de toi et je me tairais à tout jamais. »

Il s'approcha lentement d'Hermione, toujours ses yeux dans les siens et reprit :

-« Mais il faut que tu saches que tu as pris possession de mon être et que je... je... je t'aime. Et je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi. »

À son tour Hermione s'avança, prit sa main doucement avant de simplement répondre :

-« Et bien soit. »

Hermione porta la main du blond à sa bouche et l'embrassa délicatement.

-« Tes mains sont froides » dit-elle

Seulement, Malfoy, trop surpris de sa réaction et envahit par ses sentiments, se contenta d'hocher légèrement la tête en guise de réponse.

Ils se regardèrent encore une fois avant de coller leur front l'un contre l'autre.

Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, profitant de cet instant. Ils étaient enfin réunis, connectés l'un à l'autre. Plus rien ne comptait plus qu'eux, que leur amour.

—

**_Le privilège que je réclame pour mon sexe, c'est celui d'aimer le plus longtemps, même quand l'objet ou quand l'espoir a disparu._**

~**Jane Austen**~

—

* * *

**Et voilà^^ c'est fini !**

**Tout d'abord un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont postés des reviews, ceux qui ont follow et merci à ceux qui ont lus jusqu'au bout !**

**J'espère que cette fanfic vous a plu.**

**Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à jeter un œil au film et au livre ( si vous ne connaissez pas déjà Orgueil et Préjugés)**

**Encore merci de votre fidélité je n'aurais jamais cru que ce que je pouvais écrire intéresserait des gens !**

**Merci Beaucoup et à Bientôt peut-être^^**


End file.
